Kurt's Family And Sebastian's Pride
by itachikitsune
Summary: When Finn deals Kurt a sickening emotional blow, chaos erupts. Will Kurt finally have a family who loves him and classmates besides? Will someone help Sebastian remove the angry red insignia of pain on his heart? Pride is a reference to big cats. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Itachikitsune here, I was angry when I started writing this so expect a lot of angst. Writing is my way to vent without restriction. I love the thought of stepping into another charaacter's shoes. If not their shoes, another universe. Couples, Artie x OC, Kurt X OC, Sebastian X OC, Nick x Jeff, Puck x David. Puck's name in this fic is Ethen. It only appears once though. Thad x OC. All songs mentioned in this fic are actual songs and belong to their rightful owners, as does this fic. Hope you enjoy.**

Sebastian's Pride And Kurt's Family

Kurt Hummel was a person who went through agony every time he stepped into his house or hit the pavement of Mckinley high. There was one reason for it all, and that was, he was gay. The magical word no one could accept. His father had tried many times to get rid of him, but like a boomerang, he kept coming back. The fear he felt came in waves whenever his supposed brother saw him.

Currently, Kurt was sitting in Glee. It used to be his favorite pass time after school. That was until, Blaine Anderson darkened the doorways of Mckinley with his presence. He had come there to be with Kurt after he started seeing him.

Kurt had started feeling off with Blaine about a week into their relationship. When he had spied on Blaine the next day, he knew why. Blaine was a bully. Kurt always tried to avoid those. If only because he liked to stay alive. But the catch was what made Kurt go into the bathroom and throw up. Blaine was a student at Dalton Academy For Boys. But if that was true, then why was he in a Mckinley football uniform?

Kurt had found out once he did some snooping, that Blaine was actually a student of Mckinley before Kurt had switched back from Dalton to Mckinley. " Now, who would like to sing about their feelings today?" asked Mr. Schue.

" I would." said Blaine. Kurt cringed and hunched down in his seat. " You alright there Kurt?" asked Artie. " Yeah, I'm fine." whispered Kurt. Artie saw the pain on his face as Blaine stepped up to sing. To put it bluntly, Artie couldn't stand Blaine. He had hurt his friend in the worst way. Artie was the second person Kurt would go to. The first was David. He used to be the school bully, but only minor pranks that got on everyone's nerves. The worst he did was shove someone into a locker.

Blaine started to sing and looked directly at Kurt. He hunched down more as he heard him singing My Life Would Suck Without You. Artie couldn't believe he would sink that low. Blaine finished and stepped down. Suddenly Kurt's phone went off, blaring Hey Brother by Avicii like a neon sign. Kurt glanced down, but wished he hadn't a second later. " Kurt, you know I don't allow phones in my class." said Mr. Schue.

" Rachel isn't just twittling with her fingers. You and I both know what's she's doing." said Kurt. He knew exactly what she was doing. " Kurt your being rude." spat Finn. Sam was very confused when Artie growled. " He is not being rude." He didn't understand why everyone in the school besides David and he had a huge issue with a person being gay. You liked who you liked. He was worried again when he saw Kurt flinch.

Artie was the only one who knew everything about Kurt. He hid nothing from him, even who his mother was. The ring tone was set to play when only one person text or called. It was set to Puck, Finn's sidekick or, so he thought. " When do you care?" asked Finn. " Why don't you try treating him like a person instead of a doormat you can step on. He's alive, he has feelings." said Artie. Coldly. Everyone's eyes went to Artie. They had never heard him speak coldly to anyone. " Thanks." whispered Kurt. " No problem." said Artie.

" What is going on with you two? When do you let him defend you Kurt?" asked Blaine. " He's not hurting anyone so leave him alone." said Kurt. " Coming from someone who's gay that's rich. How anyone could love you I'll never know." said Blaine. Kurt stood which proved to be a very bad idea. Blaine and Finn stood and started walking towards Kurt. " I'll be in my office." said Mr. Schue. Kurt backed away, watching their every move.

Mr. Schue walked to the door and shot a smirk Kurt's way before leaving. As soon as he left, Rachel rounded on Kurt. " How dare you out me to the teacher! Someone like you shouldn't even be in Glee club! The only thing your good for is singing!" yelled Rachel. " I don't know why my mom decided to leave me with a gay brother and his dad. I'm glad your mother isn't here to see what you've become." spat Finn. A sadistic smirk curved at his lips as he saw Kurt's broken expression.

" Finn, that was cruel." said Sam. " So, he doesn't have feelings." said Finn. Kurt kept backing away, a hand covering his mouth and tears streaming down his face. " Aw did I insult someone?" asked Finn.

" That was priceless. Only a little baby would cry over their mother." said Blaine. " Why are you suddenly siding with Finn?" asked Kurt. His voice was strong despite his face. " I never liked you. You were just the pretty faced boy that I had to manipulate." said Blaine. Kurt looked at him, pure betrayal in his eyes.

Kurt watched as the girls all walked out the door. Artie wheeled over to Kurt, but was suddenly jerked to a stop.

" Can't let his guard dog get to him can we." said Blaine. As he held the back of Artie's chair. " Why would your mother accept a gay son?" asked Finn. The insults burned into Kurt and engraved themselves in his very soul.

" I really feel sorry about your mother getting killed in that car accident." said Blaine. Smugly.

Kurt paled and gasped. He saw the smile on Finn's face and wanted to hurl. " You were the one that ran into my mother." whispered Kurt. He was horrified. He finally had closure to his mother's death and it hurt like an acidic knife being plunged into his chest and being cruelly twisted. Sam was as pale as a sheet as he heard what Kurt had just said. Kurt swayed and crumbled to his knees. " You were the biggest mistake I ever made Blaine. I should have never let your mother near my father." whispered Kurt. **(****A.N. Kurt is refering to Finn.)**

" Let me go." said Artie. He was so tired of people taking advantage of him just because he was in a wheelchair.

" Why? It's not like you could do anything." said Blaine. Artie did the last thing anyone expected. He unbuckled his seat belt and slid forward after locking the chair. He let himself fall out of the chair and hit the floor on his knees. He crawled over to Kurt and grabbed his wrist. Kurt wore a watch on his wrist. It was not a normal one.

It was given to Kurt by his second mother. It was designed to alert the giver if something was wrong with the owner. It was made indestructible by Kurt's mother after hearing what he went through. It didn't clash with any of Kurt's outfits. Artie twisted the watch face til he heard a click. " Artie, what are you doing? I'm not worth it." said Kurt. " Your wrong brother. You are worth it. There are people who love you. Never doubt that. You know I accept you as you are." said Artie. He stuck a finger underneath Kurt's chin and lifted his head. " Your the angel. The jerks behind us are the ones who'll be sorry." said Artie.

A smirk twisted his lips and he looked at Blaine and Finn. " Your pathetic. Going after somebody's mother just because she'd make you late to football practice? Not even the school bullies have went that low." said Artie. His soft brown eyes were hardened in protectiveness for his brother. Sam watched on, completely stunned. He had never seen this side of Artie.

Back at Dalton. Sebastian was sitting in the lunchroom with all the students. His phone went off and he picked up his soda before checking it. He wished he hadn't. He saw the message and choked. Spraying the soda across the table, he coughed and read the message. It read, Heartbroken, the strings had snapped.

Soon another text came in and Sebastian sat there coughing and gasping. Once he stopped, he realized the whole table was watching. Cooper rose and went to move. Sebastian's eyes snapped to him and he froze. A growl left his lips and he rose from the table. He stepped to the middle of the lunchroom and put two fingers to his lips.

He blew a long, high pitched whistle that had everyone's hands over their ears in a matter of seconds. He stopped and a second later, the Warblers were in the doorway. He walked over and they parted. He was in the middle of them and they started walking out. " What happened? You never use that call unless it's dire and our boyfriends are involved." said Kira. " Your right, I don't. But my cubs in pain and our boyfriends are involved." said Sebastian. They made it to the hallway and started running.

" It's bad isn't it?" asked Kira. " You have no idea." said Sebastian. They burst out the doors and went for their vehicles. All you heard were revved engines. They sped out and headed for Mckinley. " I am going to demolish him." growled Sebastian. They hit Mckinley an hour later and skidded to a stop. They got out and the football team's mouths dropped. One of the boys came over. " What are you doing here? You don't pop up unless you need your boyfriends." said Casey. " My Cub." said Sebastian. Casey backed up and paled. " It wasn't us, I can tell you that." said Casey. " We know. You guys are like a second family to Kurt." said Nick.

The football team loved Kurt and were very protective of him. They weeded the jerks who hurt Kurt out and that made him feel safer at Mckinley. Blaine was someone they enjoyed weeding out immensely after they heard he was a hidden bully. The thing was, Blaine could attend Dalton and Mckinley. He had knocked down Kurt's self esteem so much it was ridiculous.

Back in the music room. The teacher walked back in and saw Kurt on the floor. " I see you told him." said Mr. Schue. " We did." said Blaine. " Good, he deserved to know." said Will. Sam stood there in complete shock. Artie got in front of Kurt and hugged him. " You have family. Never forget that." said Artie.

Kurt buried his face in his brother's neck and shook. " Brace yourself." whispered Artie. He knew Kurt needed a warning before he did something. Kurt was so skittish it made Artie want to scream. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault, but he knew what made him that way. It was the bullies of the school. Kurt was constantly looking over his shoulder. Artie kept an arm around Kurt and put two fingers to his lips. He blew a short shrill whistle. That was a code between any member of Kurt's family. **( A.N. Only the Warblers respond to the whistle.)**

If someone heard somebody got hurt, they blew a long whistle. When they got to the hurt person, if they heard a whistle back, they knew it was bad. Most of the members of Kurt's family had emotional problems caused by bullies. Sebastian's and everyone else's heads snapped around as they heard that whistle. " Go to him, he needs you." said Casey. Sebastian looked ready to deck him at that comment.

" You know what he means." said Karla. He stepped up behind Casey and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sebastian turned around and tore off towards the entrance. He ran through the familiar halls with the Warblers at his heels. He slid around the corner and stopped before a door. He walked forward and threw oped the door. It hit the wall with a bang and he walked in. His eyes were like a snake's as he saw Blaine holding Artie's wheelchair. The pure fury that rippled through the Warblers as they saw Finn standing there was enough to set off an atomic bomb. Sebastian looked down and saw Kurt on the floor with Artie hugging him. Sebastian's eyes were ablaze as he saw them.

Artie looked up and smiled. " Our families here." whispered Artie. In Kurt's ear. Thad went over and picked up Artie in his arms and walked him over to his chair. He placed him in it gently with a smile. He walked back over and took his place among the Warblers. They surrounded Kurt in a circle and left Sebastian in the middle. They all started singing a high note. It was soothing and blocked the occupants of the room from hearing what was being said. Sebastian walked around and knelt down in front of Kurt.

He hugged him. What happened?" asked Sebastian gently. " I finally found out what happened to my mother. I hate being here." said Kurt. He quietly started to cry and Sebastian's arms tightened around him. " Shh, I won't let them hurt you anymore." said Sebastian. All he wanted to do was knock Blaine out. Kurt buried his head in Sebastian's neck and cried. No one outside could hear except Artie. He knew his mother's death had devastated Kurt and wished he could do more. He and the other members of Kurt's family had learned how to hear over the singing and focus on what was being said.

Kurt's family consisted of the football team, the warblers, and two others. Thad considered Artie an honorary warbler after he had seen him stand up for Kurt. Everyone accepted Artie as such and he soon became family. Sebastian's fingers ran through Kurt's hair and and he rocked him. " Do you want to walk?" asked Sebastian. " No." whispered Kurt. Sebastian's arms slipped around him and picked up Kurt like a baby. Thad stepped out and walked back over to Artie. He picked him up in his arms and walked over to Sebastian. The rest of the Warblers closed ranks as they saw Blaine go to move.

" I hope your happy. Now you can sit on a guilty conscious Sam." said Sebastian. The cold drawl made Sam flinch. The Warblers walked out, keeping Sebastian and Thad in the middle. Their were children nestled in their arms. They made it outside and Kurt buried his head in Sebastian's neck. " I know. Your eyes are still sensitive to bright sun after being inside aren't they?" asked Sebastian. He felt Kurt nod against his neck and chuckled. " My little Kitten." said Sebastian. " Annoying Meerkat." said Kurt. They kept walking towards their cars. The problem was, they had to cross the track to get to their cars.

Suddenly Thad heard running too late. Somebody's body slammed into him from behind and Artie went flying. David and Puck were rounding the corner to go to meet the football team and suddenly heard a panicked shout.

" Diamond grab him!" They saw Artie sailing through the air and they bolted. Puck ran behind David and at the last second, spun around and bent down. Puck stepped into his clasped hands and David suddenly bolted upright. The momentum sent Puck sailing and Artie hit his chest, hands clamping down on his shoulders. Artie was in his arms and he relaxed, letting himself drop to the ground. He landed on his feet and he stood for a minute. " Relax, you know I'd never drop you." said Puck. " I know." said Artie. He walked over to the mass of Warblers and David caught up. " Are you alright Artie?" asked David. " Yeah, I'm OK." said Artie.

Puck stepped in and handed Artie to Thad. Kurt's hand reached blindly for Artie and found his wrist. His hand clamped down like a vice. Artie's wrapped around his wrist and squeezed. " I'm OK." said Artie. " What just happened and why are you here?" asked David. " There was a call from Kurt and we came to see him and Artie huddled on the floor in the music room." said Sebastian. " Finn's the one that just slammed into me." said Thad.

The football team gaped at David and Puck. " Your not supposed to be defending them!" shouted Finn. " What does it matter to you? They are none of your concern. You've hurt them and Kurt so back off." snarled Puck. " Why are you defending them?" asked Blaine. Sam stared on, utter astonishment adorning his face. Kurt's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck. " You coming or what?" asked Nick.

" Yeah, I don't know about them though." said Puck.

" It's up to them." said Kira. He was not happy. Puck and David pulled the hair ties out and shook out their hair.

" Nice suit." said Kurt. " Thank you, I just came back from my job class." said Puck. They started walked the rest of the way to their cars and Puck got the door for Thad. He slid into the back seat and Artie's arms wrapped around his neck when he went to sit him down next to him on the seat.

" Alright." said Thad. Sebastian set Kurt down in the passenger side and climbed int the driver's side. Puck went around and climbed into the driver's side. David hitched a ride with Nick and Jeff. They drove out and onto the main road. They stopped at small house and parked. They went in and sat down on the many couches. " Now what happened?" asked Sebastian. Kurt explained and Sebastian's eyes narrowed. " I can't believe this." hissed Puck. Kurt turned and buried his head in Sebastian's chest, sobbing his heart out.

The fury increased the more he heard his cub's cries. " We're not letting you go back there." said Nick. " I'm not going back to Mckinley. I can't take the constant fear that shadows me like a fog. I want to transfer back to Dalton. I want to be myself and not live in fear." said Kurt. " Oh Kurt, why are you telling us this? That's what we had in mind from the beginning." said Nick. " Thank you and one more thing." said Kurt." What?" asked Jeff. " Can I keep the watch?" asked Kurt. They all busted out laughing. " Sure Kurt." said Sebastian. Kurt smiled and curled in Sebastian's side.

He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Suddenly Kurt's head felt heavy on his shoulders and he leaned against Sebastian. " It's alright,go to sleep." said Sebastian. Gently. " I do have to go back to my dad's though. He needs to know I'm switching to Dalton for good." said Kurt. " Alright, we'll drop you off after your nap." said Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned against the back of the couch and Kurt curled more against his side. Five minutes later Sebastian felt Kurt's head hit his shoulder and looked over. He was sound asleep with a small smile on his face.

" I hate seeing him like this." said Artie. " I know. You really are family to him. " What happened to make him stare at Finn in horror?" asked Sebastian. Artie bowed his head and covered his mouth with his hand. Kira stood and walked aver to Artie and sat down next to him. " Come here." said Kira. Gently. He pulled Artie so he was slumped against his side. " Thank you." said Artie. " Not a problem, you know I love you." said Kira.

" He killed his mother." whispered Artie. Kurt shivered underneath Sebastian's arm and Kira turned around and hugged Artie. " Oh, sweetheart." Kira. Artie buried his face in Kira's chest and cried. After ten minutes, he stopped and laid against Kira's chest, exhausted. Kira adjusted his grip so Artie was in his arms and leaned against the back of the couch. Artie snuggled into his arms and went to sleep.

" I don't know how they do it. How long have these things gone on with Kurt?" asked David. " Longer then you knew him. Finn has always sought out to injure Kurt emotionally or physically. And now we know why. He relishes in the fact he's dealt Kurt the biggest emotional blow he could and left Kurt's fragile heart in shattered pieces." said Puck. Every Warbler's eyes were on him, mouths agape in shock. " You should really be a poet." said Kira. Puck blushed. " Thank you. It's the first time anyone has said I should be something other then a football player." said Puck.

" You have more potential then that. You just have to relax and be yourself. No one really _knows_ you even though they've _seen_ you. Your still enrolled at Dalton if you want to come back as a Warbler. Besides, the teachers all know your Kurt's brother. They also know he's mine and not to touch him." said Sebastian.

" Your really thinking about making sure he's yours aren't you?" asked Puck. Every Warbler glared at him. Sebastian looked like he wanted to spit acid at Puck's feet in disgust. " Honey, why are they staring at you?" asked David.

" Because I asked a dumb question." said Puck. " I can't even believe you asked that, but to answer your question, yes I do plan on adopting him. All I need now is to have his father sign the papers." said Sebastian.

Puck smiled. " It's about time he had a family that accepted him for who he is." said Puck. " Thanks for that. Now, David, are you coming with Puck or are you staying?" asked Sebastian. " I'd like to stay. Kurt needs someone here in case he has to come back for some reason. I'll always be there for him, even if it's a few towns away." said David.

" We can accept that, but one thing. If your staying friends with the football team, you don't tell them Kurt transferred back to Dalton for good." said Sebastian. " Will do. He doesn't need Blaine or Finn tracking him down." said David.

It was fifteen minutes later, when Artie and Kurt woke up. " Morning Princess." said Sebastian. Kurt growled. " You know I hate that nickname." whined Kurt. " I know." said Sebastian. With a smirk.

" Thank you." said Kurt. " You know I don't mind. Your mine remember?" asked Sebastian. " Yeah, I just wish it was official." whispered Kurt. Kurt didn't see the cold smirk on Sebastian's face. Sebastian let his arm drop and stood.

" Come on sweetheart, you can sleep on the way." said Kira. He stood with Artie in his arms and they all walked out.

They went to their cars and Kira slipped into the back seat. When Sebastian slid in, Kira raised an eyebrow.

" Discussions from father to cub's brother's boyfriend?" asked Kira. " You've really helped Artie weather he'll admit it or not." said Sebastian. " Yeah, you've given him back his confidence. You don't walk away in disgust when you see he's in a wheelchair." said Puck.

He started the engine and they were driving. Sebastian's phone rang, the lyrics of Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons blaring from the phone's speakers. Sebastian chuckled as he heard the ring tone Kurt had set for himself and answered the phone, putting it on speaker. " Go ahead." said Sebastian. " Their right you have boosted his confidence. If you break his heart, I will hunt you down. Whatever reputation you have will cease to exist by the time I'd done. Do not hurt him. Sebastian, would you be a dear and play the full song please?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian sighed and clicked into another window on his phone. It allowed him to have a phone call and listen to music at the same time. Kira listened to the lyrics and shock overtook him as Kurt began to sing along. Soon Sebastian and Puck joined in and it was a beautiful harmony. When they were done, Sebastian clicked out of the window and smirked at Kira. " Now do you get it?" asked Kurt. " Yes. I would never break his heart like that." said Kira. " Sebastian do you have Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch on your phone?" asked Kurt. " Yes, Why?" asked Sebastian. " Please play it." said Kurt.

Sebastian did and got the shock of life when Artie began to sing. He finished and Sebastian gaped in shock. There was a round of applause heard through the phone. " Kurt! How many times have I told you not to do that." said Artie. Kurt chuckled. " Sorry, couldn't resist." Artie snorted. " Sure you couldn't."

" When could you sing?" asked Sebastian. Gently. " It's not something I exploited in Glee. It was a secret hobby of mine." said Artie. " Were you afraid to let us hear you?" asked Thad. Gently. " Yes, I never had anyone see me as someone who could sing. The fact that you all heard is enough of a shock as it is." said Artie.

" I let them because they needed to. They won't hurt you Artie. You know if they were a danger to either one of us I wouldn't let them near me." said Kurt. Gently. " I hate when you do that." said Artie with tears streaming down his face. Kira rocked Artie as he clung to him. " I would never take advantage of you, wheelchair or not." said Kira. Artie continued crying and after a while it slowed down and finally stopped. ** ( A.N. He means emotionally.)**

" Artie, they aren't like the jerks at Mckinley." said Puck. " What are you talking about?" asked Thad.

" Do you want me to tell him?" asked Puck. Gently. " Yes." whispered Artie. Puck explained about Artie's past abuse as Mckinley. Thad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Puck finished and pulled over a block from Kurt's house. Sebastian pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. " Use your remote." said Sebastian. He saw Thad and Kurt walk around to Kira's door and press the buttons on their remotes. Thad pulled open the door and Kira handed over Artie. Thad grabbed him and set him down on his feet. He made sure barely any weight was on Artie's legs and hugged him. Artie bawled like a baby in Thad's arms and all he wanted to do was hunt down every fool that had dared to touch his baby.

Thad ran his fingers through Artie's hair and he finally calmed down. Artie felt the familiar tightening of his legs muscles and placed his hands on Thad's shoulders. " Um, do you have my extra chair? Because I'm gonna," Artie was cut off as he felt himself start to fall backwards. Thad's hands braced themselves against the backs of his shoulder blades and he was stopped. Kurt had the chair behind Artie and Thad smiled.

" Relax, do you really think I'd let you fall?" asked Thad. " No, but you know I'm used to fending for myself." said Artie. Thad gently lowered him down into his chair and let him go. " What just happened?" asked Puck. " His muscles tighten and he can't control it. That's why he can't stand for too long." said Thad. " I already knew. He told me as we got closer." said Kurt. " Artie, we respect you all the same. Nothing will change except Thad will never let you leave his arms." said Sebastian. With a smirk. " Kurt, did you know your mother's a snot?" asked Artie.

" Yes, he's hard to control." said Kurt. " Kurt!" said Sebastian. He got out and came around to stand next to Kurt.

" Thanks." said Sebastian. " My pleasure." said Artie. " Now who's the snot?" muttered Sebastian. Underneath his breathe. Kurt elbowed him in the side. " Ow! Your elbows are bony." said Sebastian. It was Kurt's turn to smirk.

" I know." Puck snickered in the front seat. " Oh shut up." grumbled Sebastian.

Kurt took a shaky breathe and Sebastian turned to him. " Do what you need to do." said Sebastian. His arms wrapped around Kurt and he crushed him to his chest. Kurt buried his face in Sebastian's neck and shook. It stopped and Sebastian's arms dropped. Kurt turned and looked at the Warblers. " We'll be here. We're not going anywhere." said Artie. " He's right." said Thad.

Kurt nodded and turned around, walking away. He made it to the house and walked in. he went to the living room and sat down. Sam was there and came to sit down next to Kurt. " I'm sorry." whispered Sam. " It's fine, your not the first one to stand there and just watch." said Kurt. Suddenly he paled as he heard Finn making his way to the living room. When he saw Kurt, he sneered.

" What are you doing here?" spat Finn. " Well this is my house." said Kurt. " No it isn't." said Burt. As he stood in the doorway. Kurt looked at him, not batting an eyelash. " Mr. Hummel, that's kinda harsh." said Sam. " Why should I love him?" spat Burt. Sam finally lost it. " How could you? He's gay, so what! Your going to throw him out because of it? I don't care if he was blind. You never throw a child out!" yelled Sam.

" Why do you suddenly care? You didn't before." said Finn. " Yes I did. I just didn't know how to show it. Kurt has been the sibling with fashion issues I never had. I respect him for who he is, regardless if he's gay or not." said Sam. Suddenly the football team walked through the front door. " What is going on in here? We could here you across the street." said Casey. " Should I even ask?" asked Sam. " We were listening to see if Kurt was OK." said Casey.

They all looked over to see Kurt huddled against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. He had a blank look in his eyes. " Oh, Kurt." said Artie. " What are you doing here?" asked Karla. " Same reason your here, to check on Kurt. And obviously, it was needed." said Artie. " Why? I would never hurt him." said Burt. " You were going to throw him out." chorused Artie and Sam. They looked at each other and chuckled.

" Yes! I'm glad I got rid of his mother." said Finn. Burt paled and look at Finn. " You what?" asked Burt. " I wound up hitting her on the way to football practice cause she was gonna make me late." said Finn. Burt looked at Finn in horror and a sob burst past his lips. " My poor baby." whispered Burt. He started walking towards Kurt and reached down to touch him once he got there.

The horrified shriek that left Kurt lips froze everyone in the room. Artie blew a whistle twice and the Warblers burst through the door. " What did you do?!" snarled Sebastian. " I didn't do anything I went to hug him after I found out Finn killed his mother." said Burt. Sebastian's lips curled back and he growled. He stalked towards Burt grabbed the back of his shirt. He pulled him backwards and then let go. He walked towards Kurt and knelt down in front of him.

" Do any of you have the sanitizer? You know Kurt won't let me touch him until then." said Sebastian.

Jeff tossed him the bottle he kept in his pocket and Sebastian washed his hands. He tossed it back to Jeff and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. " Kurt?" asked Sebastian. Kurt blinked and stared at him.

" Kurt, can you let go of your legs for me?" asked Sebastian. He kept talking to Kurt in a soft voice and Kurt finally came out of his mind. He launched himself at Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his neck. He sobbed into his neck. Sebastian walked over and stood next to Artie.

" I can't believe you'd do that just so you wouldn't be late to football practice." said Karla. The football team looked sick to their stomachs. " You guys OK?" asked Kurt. " How could you deal with it? The bullying, and the insults, the slushies." asked Sam. " Oh thanks, now my mother hens gonna lose it." said Kurt. " I'm sorry, the what?" asked Sebastian. Kurt mumbled all the times he got hit with one into Sebastian's neck. " That's it! I am not leaving you here in this wretched town one second longer! Puck get in here!" yelled Sebastian. Puck walked in and groaned.

" What did somebody say that set him off?" snarled Puck. " Sam just told him about the slushies." said Artie.

Please take him for a second." whispered Sebastian. Puck walked up and took Kurt from Sebastian. He walked out, only to return a second later with a stack of papers in his hands. He walked over to the table and sat them down. He organized them into two stacks and Puck grabbed Burt, dragging him over to the table. Nick did the same with Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

" Sign them." hissed Sebastian. Burt grabbed a pen and signed about ten pages. Finn signed eleven and they were done. Sebastian looked at Puck and he walked over. " Please give me Kurt. Nick can you grab Blaine?" asked Sebastian. Nick nodded and walked to the door. He walked out and Sebastian held out his arms for Kurt. Puck handed him over and Kurt relaxed. " What are all those papers?" asked Kurt. " I'll tell you in a second." murmured Sebastian.

Nick came back in with Blaine and walked him to the table. " Papers to tell the world you finally love me?" asked Blaine. " Sure." said Sebastian. Kurt wanted to hurl. Blaine too signed eleven and was done. " Now what were all those papers?" asked Kurt. " Restraining orders for Finn and Blaine, and adoption papers for your father to sign over his rights." said Sebastian.

Kurt's eyes widened and he put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian set him down and he looked at him with tears in his eyes. " You'd do all that for me?" asked Kurt. " I'm not going to watch you get hurt anymore. You either Artie." said Sebastian.

" Me? How am I included in this? Your his second mother, not mine." said Artie. " No, but he_ is_ your uncle." said Thad. " My what?" whispered Artie. " When did you?" Thad smiled gently and walked over. " I did it when I went to see your aunt. She knew you needed someone who wasn't close to them." said Thad. As he looked at Blaine and Finn.

A sob burst passed Artie's lips and Thad picked him up like a baby. He cried for about ten minutes. He finally stopped and snuggled into Thad's chest. " I can't believe he adopted me." whispered Artie. In awe. " Well, he did. He loves you you know." said Kira.

" I know he does." said Artie. Kira walked up to Thad and looked at him. " May I?" asked Kira. Thad nodded and handed over Artie. Kira cradled him like a baby and walked out. Puck got the door and went with them. " Why would Finn and Blaine need a restraining orders?" asked Burt. Sebastian's eyes had never turned so cold so fast. " Did you not just hear him say he killed your wife?" asked Sebastian. In a deadly whisper. " He killed her because he was late to football practice. Who says he wouldn't do the same to Kurt because he got in his way." snarled Sebastian. Burt flinched and looked away from Kurt.

" Kurt I'm not going to kick you out." said Burt. " Too late for that. You've just proved your just like everyone else, so quick to judge, so quick to hate after finding out your son was gay. Thanks, but I have a family who loves me. At least with them I'm in no danger of getting hurt." said Kurt. Burt flinched and Blaine smiled. " Kurt why are you doing this? Don't you love me?" asked Blaine. Kurt turned green and ran for the bathroom, Sebastian at his heels.

He threw up and Sebastian's hand rubbed his back. " Well that's a definite no." said Nick. As he heard Kurt retching. " You OK?" asked Sebastian. After he was done. Kurt nodded and motioned for the wash cloth in his hand. He handed it over and Kurt washed his face. " Never say yes to proclaiming your love on paper to Blaine again." said Kurt. " Sorry, I actually can't stand him." said Sebastian.

" No, really? I would've never guessed." said Kurt. Sarcastically. Sebastian stood and Kurt hugged him.

" Thank you. You are my night in shining armor." said Kurt. Sebastian chuckled and hugged him back.

" Thanks, but I can pull the mother hen act so much better." said Sebastian. " Oh yes, yes you can." mumbled Kurt. " I'm sorry, what?" asked Sebastian. His hold gently tightened. He didn't want to scare Kurt. Kurt squirmed out of his grip. Kurt backed up with a smirk and bolted. Sebastian fallowed him, a smile on his face.

" Hide me!" screamed Kurt. As he ducked behind the football team. " Hey! How is that even fair? Your his mother not ours." said a guy. Finn sprayed soda all over the floor. " What!" screamed Finn. As one, all the Warblers turned to Finn. " Classy, really." they chorused. Suddenly Kurt's phone went off playing White Rabbit by Egypt Central. He went through and grabbed his phone, answering it. He suddenly blushed and hung up. " Did not need to know that." said Kurt. " Kira loves embarrassing him." said Nick. Kurt snorted. " I know." They all smiled and chuckled.

" Well, shall we?" asked Sebastian.

" Yes, I wanna get outta here." said Kurt. Sebastian offered his arm and they lead the way out. Sebastian made it to his car and Kurt climbed in. " I'll be right back. I need to grab those papers." said Sebastian. He shut the door and Kurt heard the lock click. Sebastian ran in and grabbed the papers.

On the way out, Sam's hand on his arm stopped him. " Take care of him. He deserves a family he can trust." said Sam. " We will. Stay with the football team if you wanna keep in touch." said Sebastian. Sam nodded and he walked out. " We got it." said Artie. As he pressed the button on his remote. Sebastian's car unlocked and he set the papers down, climbing into the front seat. He started the car and Kurt heard the other engines start.

They drove and Kurt's phone went off, blaring White Rabbit. " Who's that?" asked Sebastian. As he kept his eyes on the road. " It's Artie. He likes rock music." said Kurt. He answered and put it on speaker phone. " Hey, so what was with you embarrassing me like that?" asked Kurt. " It's fun. You OK though? Puck saw you run off to the bathroom." said Artie. " Yeah, how would he? He was with you." said Kurt.

" I may have snuck back in." said Puck. " Driving?" asked Kurt. " Yep. So how's this gonna work? We don't have homes now." said Artie. " Yes you do. During the semester, you'll be in the dorms. You'll be rooming with Kira. When it's summer, you'll be with me at the mansion. Kurt you'll be rooming with me." said Sebastian.

" I can live with that." said Kurt. Artie chuckled on the other end. " Thank you Sebastian." said Artie.

" Not a problem. I don't mind. You sounded surprised when Thad adopted you." said Sebastian. " I was. I knew he cared, just not that much. Just so you know we're pulling into Dalton's back entrance." said Artie.

" OK, we'll park and meet you inside." said Kurt. He hung up and Sebastian parked in the back lot. Kurt got out and they walked in. They saw the mass of Warblers right away and chuckled. " Gee, they don't stick out or anything." snorted Kurt. Sebastian's lips turned up and he smiled. They reached the Warblers and stepped into the circle. The mass moved as one with them and Artie in the middle.

Artie was shaking, completely embarrassed. Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder as they walked. " Calm down. You'll be fine. Your paired up with mine or Thad's schedule and we'll walk with you." said Kurt.

" How are we gonna cover this one up? The New Directions will know in no time. I'd like to be able to sing without restraint. I don't like hiding." said Artie.

" You don't have to hide anymore. As for Mckinley, they can't stop you from singing. We just need you to sign some papers and your officially a student." said Sebastian. " Thank you." said Artie. Sebastian smiled. Artie suddenly paled and gasped. " We forgot about Andersen's brother." said Artie. " Relax, I've got it." said Thad. He waved a paper and Artie snatched it. His eyebrows rose. " What are you two, restraining order happy?" asked Artie.

" No, but look at the clause. He can see the performances, but can't come up to you or send anyone, but a Warbler, and those listed on the paper. We can keep where you transferred from anonymous and so can the teachers." said Thad. The mass stopped and he bent down and hugged Artie. " Thank you, My Guardian." said Artie. " Always a pleasure, Milady." said Thad. With a bow. Artie's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Thad.

They started moving again and made it to the office. They filed in and Puck fallowed from behind.

" Where were you?" asked Kurt. " I just got here. Had to circle around after dropping them off. Anderson was fallowing me." said Puck. As he pointed to Artie and Kira. " So what do we owe the honor of the Warblers in our office?" asked Gena. Sebastian handed over the papers and explained. Her eyes got wider and she looked at Artie and Puck in shock.

Puck stepped back as he heard her hiss. " I'm glad you enrolled them early, Thad. There's was no way they could've stayed there." said Gena. She handed them paper after paper and they were left to sign. By the time they were done, they had went through fifty pages each. " I'm never touching a pen again." said Puck.

" Well, Artie and Kurt have to." said Sebastian. " Why?" asked Kurt. " Your adoption papers." said Thad. He handed Artie his clipboard and told him where to sign. Sebastian did the same with Kurt and they were done in five minutes. Sebastian walked out and grabbed the stack of papers, walking back in. He sat them down and she flipped through, making sure to read them. She looked in shock as she read the restraining orders.

When she looked up, she saw Sebastian's blank expression. " OK, your all set. Puck, would you like a single room or double?" asked Gena. " Single please. The guy I'm in love with is at Mckinley." said Puck. " Alright. Same wing?" asked Gena. " Yes. Their family." said Kurt. " I can tell, Thad has you down as Artie's brother." said Gena. " He is. Sebastian's Artie's uncle as Thad is mine." said Kurt. Gena smiled and they all walked out. Kurt stopped them and called Gena's name. " What do you need?" she asked.

" Can you make sure the teachers know not to exploit Artie in class and where he transferred from?" asked Kurt.

" Not a problem, I'll talk to them personally." said Gena. Kurt slipped into the middle of the mass of Warblers and they all headed out. They made it to the main hall and took the back hallways to their wing. Everyone pulled out their keys and got into their rooms. Artie waved to Kurt as he was wheeled away by Kira.

Sebastian walked into his room and Kurt fallowed. " Do I still have my dorm?" asked Kurt. " Yeah, you can use it if you want. I didn't mean to make it sound like you didn't have a choice." Sebastian. " It's alright, I know what you meant. I'm going to go change." said Kurt. " Alright." said Sebastian. Kurt walked out and into his own dorm. He unpacked the three suitcases he had Jeff bring back for him. They contained a full years worth of clothes and makeup when needed.

Kurt was stripping out of his shirt and pants when Sebastian knocked on his door. " Kurt, can I come in?" asked Sebastian. " Yeah, just close the door behind you." said Kurt. Sebastian walked in and gasped. Kurt tensed and cried out in pain a second later as he felt a fresh scare rip open. He grit his teeth and walked over to his red suitcase. He fumble around and found the numbing and sealing medicine. Suddenly he swayed on his feet and Sebastian caught him before he fell and gently lowered him to his knees. Kurt never let go of the jar and he shook in Sebastian's arms.

" Kurt, what happened?" asked Sebastian. Kurt didn't answer and buried his head in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian tried to remove the jar from Kurt's hand but he wouldn't let him. Sebastian's fingers just rubbed little patterns on Kurt's hand, not saying a thing. " Kurt, will you let me help you?" asked Sebastian. Kurt nodded and let go of the jar. Sebastian took it and opened it and went to set his hand on Kurt's back.

" Wait!" yelled Kurt. He sprang up like a cat and went over to the wall by his bed, typing in a code on a panel. A thin film covered the wall, making the room soundproof. Kurt went back over and knelt by Sebastian. He started rubbing in the cream and Kurt screamed bloody murder. " Kurt, What's wrong?" asked Sebastian. He had never heard Kurt scream like that.

" It burns." said Kurt. He cried like a baby and Sebastian noticed his cries were getting quiet. " Just because I'm in here doesn't mean you need to hold back. I'm here to help you, so let me even if that means you need to scream." said Sebastian. Kurt nodded and grabbed the front of Sebastian's blazer in a death grip. Sebastian's hand was feather light on Kurt's back, while the other one was cupping the back of his neck and squeezing once in a while.

Sebastian finished with his back and gently grabbed Kurt and moved him so he was laying across Sebastian's legs. They were straight. He looked at Kurt's chest and gasped. Kurt turned his head ashamed, and Sebastian's hand covered his eyes. " I'm not blaming you. I'm just mad it happened." said Sebastian. His tone was gentle. " This is why you don't tell people when your injured, because you think their mad at you when they see the injuries. It's automatic correct?" asked Sebastian. " Yes. But your the first I've let someone help me like this." said Kurt. " I don't mind. I'm glad you let me." said Sebastian.

Kurt nodded and started dozing. Sebastian finished with his chest and picked him up in his arms. He laid him in bed and Kurt's hand clamped down on his wrist. " Relax I'm not going anywhere." said Sebastian. He climbed in and pulled the covers over the two of them. Kurt snuggle into his mother's chest and mumbled. " Need to talk to you in the morning," before going to sleep. " Not a problem." said Sebastian. He knew Kurt needed an answer to something, even if it was just mumbling before going to sleep.

Morning came, with a thud against the door. Kurt awoke with a start and flung himself out of bed and on the floor. He landed in a crouch, deathly silent. Sebastian looked at Kurt calmly. Kurt's phone rang a second later. Sebastian handed him the phone. " I am so sorry Kurt. I couldn't grab Puck before he went to your room." said Jeff. Kurt relaxed as he heard Puck get dragged away down the hall. " It's alright, just don't let him do it again." said Kurt.

He straightened up and sat on the side of the bed. Sebastian came and sat next to him. " You didn't take down the coding yet. Why?" asked Jeff. " Sebastian's here with me. I need to explain why I have it in the first place." said Kurt. " Alright, call me when your done and tell me how it went." said Jeff. He hung up and Kurt sighed. " This is not how I wanted you to find out." Sebastian's arm wrapped around his shoulders. " Take your time." said Sebastian.

" It started with the slushies. The boys at Mckinley would hit me with slushies. Sometimes, they would be filled with tiny rocks. That's where the cuts and bruises came from. The cream numbs the spot and any open cuts are sealed shut. Because it's the raw cream on the cuts, it burns. Because I scream so loud, I had a panel put in that allows me to make the room soundproof. Jeff found out about the slushies and had one put in his room so I had someone to talk to. The other Warblers know, but respect my privacy." said Kurt. " So why did you jump when Puck came to the door?" asked Sebastian.

" Because, the other guys at Mckinley used to barge into the boys bathroom. When they saw me jump the first time, they started making it a habit to bang the door as they came in. they started tackling me as well, that's why you saw me hit the floor in a crouch. I've gotten pretty good at dodging tackles. The room is soundproofed one way. I can hear out but nobody can hear in, even if their room is back to back with mine." said Kurt.

" You've gone through too much. Now, you might want to tell Jeff your OK." said Sebastian. Kurt nodded and Sebastian's arm dropped from his shoulders. He stood and walked over to the panel on the wall. He pressed a button. " Vixen, is it all clear?" asked Kurt. " Clear my Swan." said Jeff. " Good, it went well. He still loves me." said Kurt. " Why wouldn't he? He helped you did he not?" asked Jeff.

" Yes, he did. Do you think I made the right choice in telling him?" asked Kurt. " Yes, though he is your mother, he's still capable of hurting you." said Jeff. " Finally somebody gets it." whispered Kurt. Under his breathe. He sunk to his knees and silently cried in relief. " Kurt, can I come through?" asked Jeff. His voice was soft. " Yeah." choked Kurt. A moment later, Jeff opened the door. He walked in, closing it behind him. He walked over to Kurt and dropped to his knees. He brought him into his chest and Kurt cried.

He held him in his arms and let him cry himself out. " Thank you." said Kurt. " No problem, you know we all love you." said Jeff. Kurt chuckled. " I know you do." Jeff stood and let go of Kurt. " Can you tell the others I'm OK, Sebastian helped, and to come to my door?" asked Kurt. " Sure, I'll go to my room and get the panel clicked off." said Jeff. He walked out, shutting the door behind him. A moment later, Kurt heard Jeff's voice. " I'm here, signing off." Kurt smiled and walked over to the panel. " OK and thank you." said Kurt. He pressed another button and it clicked off. He hit the button to remove the soundproof coating on the walls.

Kurt heard a series of knocks on the door and he answered with a whistle. Jeff opened the door and Kurt walked out. He saw Puck holding Artie's chair and the Warblers in their formation. He stepped into his spot and Sebastian was standing in Kurt's doorway. He saw the family he knew transform to a pack of protective wolves. Before his eyes, they glared at him and Kurt shrunk into Jeff's side. " Your lucky he let you help him, he usually does it by himself." said Nick. Coldly.

Sebastian looked at him calmly. He knew they were just protective of Kurt. " We know you care. Just don't hurt him." said Wade. " I won't he doesn't deserve anymore pain." said Sebastian. Kurt walked up to him and hugged him. Sebastian just held him. The Warblers whirled around and glared at Puck.

" One major rule here. You tell me when you want to go wake Kurt." said Jeff. He was shaking with fury over what Puck had done. " Jeff, please stay outside .I need to talk to Sebastian." said Kurt. " Alright, take your time. Nick, can you walk down the hall and call all the panthers in the shadows?" asked Jeff.

" Yep, be right back." said Nick. And he walked down the hall. Sebastian kept his arms around Kurt and walked backwards. Jeff came up and closed the door behind them. Sebastian let go of Kurt and he went to the panel on the wall. The coating covered the wall in a thin film and Kurt relaxed. He went over to Sebastian, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and sat down. Sebastian's arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and he pulled him into his side.

" Jeff's not usually that protective. What's going on?" asked Sebastian.

" He freaked out because Finn used to have a nasty habit of barging into my room in the morning. I had to tell him after I freaked out when he came in without knocking. If you don't mind, I don't want Puck or Artie knowing yet." said Kurt. " Alright, I understand." said Sebastian.

Sebastian's phone went off and he put it on speaker. " Kurt are you really OK?" asked Nick. " Yeah, is everyone else there?" asked Kurt. " Yeah, sorry for acting so accusatory." said Jeff. " No problem, I understand how close you are to Kurt." said Sebastian. " OK, well we'll meet you by your door." said Nick. " Alright." said Kurt. Sebastian ended the call and stood. He suddenly turned around and hugged Kurt. " Thank you for letting me in Cub." said Sebastian. " I love you, My Tiger. Thank you for not getting angry at Jeff." said Kurt.

Sebastian's arms squeezed once, before letting him go and walking to the door. Kurt went to the panel and removed the soundproof coating. He then joined Sebastian at the door. Sebastian opened the door and stepped out. Puck looked at Jeff and he nodded. Puck walked up to Kurt and hugged him. " I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you." said Puck. Kurt sighed into his chest and relaxed. " I know, I'm just jumpy." said Kurt. " He should have known that. But he doesn't see you as much as we do." said Artie. As he glared at the back of Puck's head.

" He's right. I should have known. Especially after all I'd seen at Mckinley." said Puck. " Relax, I'm not mad. You do still need to learn a few things." said Kurt. " Artie, since our classes don't start until nine and it's only eight now, why don't we show you the music room." said Thad. " Sure." said Artie. Puck let go of Kurt and he went over to Sebastian's side. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they started walking down the hallway.

" I really didn't mean to hurt him." whispered Puck. Kira looked over and laid a hand on Puck's shoulder. " We know you didn't. Kurt's really skittish so you have to be careful. Don't treat him like he's glass though." said Kira. " So what was with the office lady? She wasn't bothered when I came right out and said I had a boyfriend from Mckinley." said Puck. " She's awesome. That's the cool thing about Dalton versus Mckinley. Everyone there will hurt you if they find out your gay. Here, the teachers all know which students are gay because we don't have to hide it. The students don't care and like you all the same. Some are even our boyfriends." said Kira.

Puck stared at him, amazed. " That's, Insane. It's cool to know I don't have to hide my relationship with David." said Puck. " You two make a pretty cute couple." said Kurt. " Is it wrong to want to play match maker?" whispered Kira. Puck chuckled. They made it to the music room and Kurt went over to the wall. He trailed his hand, acting as if he was just feeling behind the curtain. He hit the button on the wall behind the curtains and the soundproof coating covered the walls.

" Artie do you want to stand during your numbers?" asked Thad. " Yeah, Kurt do you mind acting brotherly for my numbers?" asked Artie. " Sure brother." said Kurt. " I don't mean to be rude, bu what are you talking about Artie?" asked Puck. " It's his polite way of asking if he can lean on Kurt during his number and if Kurt can support his weight. He knows he can't stand for too long and doesn't like to just come right out and ask." said Thad.

They showed him the stage, and Artie the ramp. " I'm assuming you don't want your chair in view?" asked Jeff.

" Yep, I know I have to have it, but I want to be able to sing without it." said Artie. " How does this school handle physical problems?" asked Puck. Kurt snickered as he heard Puck's tone. " Geez, protective much?" asked Sebastian. In Kurt's ear. " Very, he's like a second mother hen to Artie." said Kurt.

" Thanks really." snorted Puck. " Now Puck, do you want to be in the audience during Artie's numbers or on stage? It's up to you. You are usually the one that catches him as he falls no?" asked Sebastian.

" Yes, and in the audience." said Puck. They all nodded and ran through a few numbers before class.

When they went to class, everyone welcomed Artie with open arms. " It's nice to meet you. Your close to Kurt right?" asked Jarred. " Yes how'd you know?" asked Artie. " Because, we all really love the little guy and he has a great voice." said Jarred. Kurt stuck his head in the classroom and yelled. " I am not little! If anyone's little in this family, it's Artie." Puck smiled. " Kurt, you are so dead!" yelled Artie. Kurt stood there smug and Artie smirked with a chuckle. Kurt waved as the teacher came in.

" Mr. Elizabeth, do stop torturing this sweet boy." said Mr. Luna. With a smile. Kurt snorted and smiled. " Don't worry, you have one angel in this class." said Kurt. " Yeah right. Brother, can you be nice and go grab Kira please?" asked Artie. Kurt nodded and walked out. Puck walked up and sat down on the floor next to Artie's chair. " You have classes with Kira?" asked Puck. " Yeah." said Artie.

" I swear you two are like sisters."said Puck. He sprang up and back flipped out of the way of three rubber balls flying at his head. " I should have never let you take gymnastics with me." said Kurt. From the doorway. " Kurt!" hissed Puck. He blushed bright red and Kurt walked up to him. He hugged him and let him bury his face in his neck.

" They don't judge like at Mckinley. You could wear a tattoo and they wouldn't care." said Kurt.

Puck nodded and straightened up. Kurt let go and smiled at Puck. He reached around and took out Puck's hair tie.

" Be yourself. When your both ready, share who you are." said Kurt. He handed Puck his hair tie, laid his hand on Artie's shoulder, and walked out.

" You make good public speeches." said Kiri. Kurt blushed and looked up at Kiri through his lashes. " Thank you." said Kurt. " Do you mind if I walk you to class?" asked Kiri. " No." said Kurt. Kiri offered his arm and Kurt grabbed on. They walked to class and Kira snickered. " Perfect." said Kira.

" What did you do?" asked Artie. " Nothing like playing matchmaker." chuckled Puck. " Hey! Your not supposed to rat me out." said Kira. " All's fair in love and war." said Puck. Artie growled and glared at Kira. " You put him there?" asked Artie. Dangerously. " No." said Kira. The class shrank back as they saw Artie's glare.

Kurt was sitting in class next to Kiri, when his phone went off, blaring Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons. He blushed and answered. " Artie you are so dead. Don't forget to tell Puck that he can have his phone in class." said Kurt. He hung up and the whole class chuckled, including the teacher. " Should I even ask?" asked Kiri. " Artie likes rock music." said Kurt. He clicked into another screen and Artie's phone went off blaring Dude Looks Like A Lady by Aerosmith. Artie scowled and didn't answer. They sent each other their ring tones throughout study hall.

Class started five minutes later and the class got absorbed in the History lecture. The day flew by with all the Warblers and Kiri found Kurt numerous times throughout the day. Kurt came out with a smile on his face. Sebastian's arm wrapped around his shoulders and Kurt leaned into him. " Find company?" asked Sebastian. " Yes, he's so sweet. I feel so safe with him." said Kurt. " Well who is he?" asked Sebastian. " His name is Kiri." said Kurt. Sebastian broke out into chuckles.

" What's so funny?" asked Kurt. " He's a hidden Warbler. Some students want to be able to sing without other schools being able to recognize them if they sing, so they will swap with one of us in a show and sing, then go back to being a student. The only ones who know are the students here. All except Andersen's brother. Not even the teachers know." said Sebastian. " Wow. That's really smart." said Kurt. He suddenly stopped walking and looked down. " Kurt, what's wrong?" asked Sebastian. " Your not mad I like him are you?" asked Kurt. " No, if I was I'd tell you." said Sebastian. He stepped in front of Kurt and hugged him. He stepped back a few moments later.

They linked arms and continued down the hall to lunch. They made it and sat at a table in the back of the lunchroom. " Hey guys, Kiri." said Kurt. " Hey, why are we at this table?" asked Puck. " It's right next to one of the secret hallways that leads directly to the music room." said Jeff. " Mr. Elizabeth, Kurt?" asked Puck. Kurt blushed and started to explain.

" I had my middle name changed to Elizabeth. It used to be Hudson. My last name is Smythe. My dad doesn't know. I had to go with Sebastian to his lawyer." said Kurt. " If you don't mind me asking, what happened to make you transfer back to Dalton?" asked Kiri. " You knew? How?" asked Kurt. " I noticed you before. You were always so quiet, just keeping to yourself." said Kiri. Kurt stared at him in shock. Sebastian's hand rested on his shoulder, a reassuring weight. Kurt sighed and stood. He walked around to Kiri's side of the table and sat down next to him.

Kiri turned to him and pulled him into his chest. He somehow knew Kurt didn't want his face seen as he told his tale. Kurt explained start to finish, knowing the whole table could hear. At the end he was sobbing into Kiri's chest and he stroked his hair. " Kurt, you know we're here for you." said Artie. " I know. I'm just not used to anyone actually caring." said Kurt. " Come here Kurt." said Artie.

Kurt walked around and stood in front of Artie. Artie unbuckled the seat belt and slid forward. He reached out with his hands and Kurt bent over. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and then slid out and onto his knees. Kurt fallowed him down and cried. Artie wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Kurt stopped a few minutes later and sagged against Artie. " Feel better?" asked Artie. " Yes." said Kurt. Thad walked around and Kurt let go. Thad picked Artie and set him in the chair. Kurt stood and walked over to Kiri's side of the table. Kurt sat down.

Kiri wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. " We know you want to get to know Kurt. All we ask is that you don't repeat anything you hear." said Puck. " I can do that. I know how it feels if a hidden Warbler said I was one who sang a certain song." said Kiri. The Warblers as one all groaned. " What's wrong?" asked Puck. He was confused at the scared looks on their faces. Artie and Kurt wore the same confused looks. " We'll tell you, but we have to go to the music room." said Sebastian. They all stood and Kira picked up Artie in his arms.

They walked out and Thad wheeled Artie's spare chair down to the music room. They got there and went inside. Kurt went to the wall and stuck his hand behind the curtain. The soundproof film coated the walls and Puck suddenly spoke. " This room is soundproof." Kurt paled and swayed on his feet. Puck dashed and vaulted over the stage to catch him. He supported Kurt as he fell to his knees and tucked his head into his neck. " Relax, I just noticed it that's all. Take it easy." said Puck.

" Why do you have be so observant?" asked Kurt. " And now you know why I set Hey Brother as my ring tone." said Puck. He kept Kurt in his arms and sat there. " Stop gawking please, it's creepy. " Geez, remind me never to challenge him to a sprint in track." said Wade. " The reason we freaked out was because of Hunter. He's still a Warbler, even though we tried to get him removed." said Sebastian. Kurt paled and looked at Sebastian. " Your kidding." said Kurt. " I wish. The other students are weary of him to begin with. You, Puck and Artie need to be careful. He and Anderson are in the same class just on the other side of the school." said Sebastian.

" Don't worry, one of us will be with them at all times." said Nick. Sebastian saw the signs a second before it happened. Kurt pushed away from Puck and stood. He darted out of the music room before Sebastian's fingers could snag his wrist. " Please stay here. I'll explain when I get back." said Sebastian.

" Did I do something?" asked Puck. " No." said Sebastian. He then turned around and darted out.

**A.N. Hi Itachikitsune here. This is another fic with a male character as someones mother. If you read, The Lioness's Cub, then you'd know what I mean. There are quite a few references to big cats in this fic, hence the title. Just to clearify, Thad is Artie's mother and Sebastian is Kurt's. Happy reading, Itachikitsune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. There will be talk of Sebastian or Kurt dropping off into their glass cases. That is referring to them retreating inside their minds. The same goes for the term, dropping off. If you don't understand, PM me. I will be glad to help you. Thanks to all the people who favorited, or fallowed this story. Happy reading, Itachikitsune.)**

Kurt ran the back hallways as if his life depended on it. He couldn't stand the thought of Hunter knowing he was there. He made to a wall and just slid down to his knees. His eyes blanked over and he slumped against the wall, still holding himself up by his hands and knees. Sebastian fallowed Kurt at a fast pace. If he wasn't careful, he'd stub more then just a toe. He slid around a corner and saw a shadow aganist the wall. He stopped and calmly walked up to it.

It, turned out to be Kurt. He knelt down and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. " Kurt? Come on sweetheart." said Sebastian. Kurt didn't respond. Sebastian did the only thing he could. He started humming a low, soothing tone. Slowly, Kurt's muscles relaxed and he guided him back so he was against the wall. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's gentle smile. He dove for him and cried into his chest. " I don't even want to think about him near me." said Kurt. " Do want me to tell them when we get back?" asked Sebastian.

" Yes please. Tell Puck I'm sorry." said Kurt. Sebastian nodded and Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. Sebastian picked him up like a baby and he relaxed. Since Sebastian was taller then him, Kurt buried his head in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian suddenly felt Kurt slacken in his grip and he tightened it so he wouldn't fall. He made back to the music room and tapped the door twice with his foot. Nick came and opened the door. He stepped aside and closed it behind them. Sebastian sat down on the couch and switched his grip so Kurt was cradled and laying across his lap.

" What just happened?" asked Puck. " He was freaking out over Hunter finding him. Hunter used to be the only one that resembled someone at Mckinley. He used to corner Kurt in the hallways. It got so bad that Kurt had nightmares of Hunter coming into his room and came to sleep with me for about a month. That's the other reason he freaked out when you hit the door." said Sebastian. Puck blushed and looked away. " So what's going on?" asked Artie. As he saw Kurt's eyeballs moving behind his lids. Sebastian held up a finger to his lips and bent over Kurt.

" Relax, it's just the Warblers here. We're in the music room. Remember our conversation." said Sebastian. He sat back and put his hand over Kurt's eyes. His touch was gentle and he just move his hand back and forth. Artie went to move and Sebastian's eyes snapped to him. " Don't move." said Sebastian. Artie and everyone else flinched at the down right icy tone. Sebastian's eye slowly left him and returned to Kurt. He sighed in relief.

" So what did Kurt do?" asked Kiri. Carefully. He knew he was treading a very dangerous line. " Kurt learned how to retreat into his mind if things got too much. I had to teach him how to relax and block everything out since he was so adamant about going back to Mckinley. His focus is split. He can hear you all as if he's underwater. If you were to touch him like this, it's like dumping a bucket of ice water on him." said Sebastian.

" His father. That's why he screamed at the house. Your the only who can touch him because you taught him. He learned to snap you of it when you decided to blank out." said Puck. Sebastian nodded with a nervous smile. Kurt's eyes opened and he saw black. " OK Mr Lion, let me up." said Kurt. " Sure thing my declawed little kitten." said Sebastian. He removed his hand and Kurt jumped off his lap. He walked over to Kiri and sat down. He curled up on the couch and laid his head down on Kiri's lap. He started stroking his hair. " I want to get close to you, I'm just scared." said Kurt. " I can go slow. I can help you when you want me to." said Kiri. " Thank you." said Kurt. His body suddenly slackened and Sebastian stared at him wide eyed. " I don't believe it." whispered Sebastian. He then chuckled. " Kiri, your lucky he let you near him like this. If you have a guy named Mara in your class, ask him." said Sebastian.

Kurt meditated all through the two hours of lunch and came to when Kiri's hand slipped to the back of his neck and he start rubbing circles with his fingers. " That's your sign. That will be the only way you can get him out of it when he drops off with you." said Sebastian. They continued on with classes for the next few months and Kurt got more comfortable with Kiri.

One day, Kurt waited in study hall with a smile. " What's got you so happy?" asked Dustin. Kurt called all the Warblers and Artie, putting his phone on speaker. " Kiri and I make a cute couple no?" asked Kurt. All you heard was girly squeals for the next three minutes. " Glad they approve." said Kiri. As he squeezed Kurt's hand. " Oh, no. you still have to get a lecture from my mother." said Kurt. " Quite right. Mr. Luna, can I barrow him?" asked Sebastian. Kiri jumped and whirled around to see Sebastian in the doorway.

" Yes, just don't give him a heart attack. He's not used to your silent entrances like we are." said Mr. Luna. Sebastian nodded and glared at Kiri. The class glanced at Kiri to see why he was getting roasted alive by Sebastian's eyeballs and wisely moved away when they saw why. There was no way they were getting in the line of fire when Sebastian's acidic tongue cut him to shreds. " If you pull his arm out of joint, your paying the hospital bill and I will sick Puck on you." said Sebastian. " Too late Princess I'm already here." said Puck. From behind him. He went to walk around Sebastian, but his hand slammed across Puck's chest like a barricade. " Do leave me this honor." said Sebastian.

He walked forward and gently made Kiri let go of Kurt's wrist. He made sure there wasn't a mark on him and grabbed Kiri by the ear. He dragged him out of the classroom with Puck gaping like a fish. There were chuckles on the other end of the line and Kurt busted out laughing as he looked at Puck's face. " You should see the look on your face." said Kurt. " I take it our resident puma just dragged your boyfriend out by the ear?" asked Nick. " Bingo. I don't think even the class was prepared for that." said Kurt. Sebastian came back in a few minutes later, Kiri in tow.

" Well, good news. I won't file a restraining order." said Sebastian. As he rubbed Kiri's ear. Kiri looked at him with a smile and then laid a hand on his arm. " Thanks. You know I won't hurt him." said Kiri. He walked to Kurt and he stood. " See, he loves you." said Kurt. As he twined his arms around Kiri's neck. " Hmm, I'm sure he does." murmured Kiri. He kissed Kurt and he just melted into his touch. " Ahem, I am still standing here." said Sebastian.

" Aw the love birds going at it front of our little mother?" asked Thad.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he looked at the two blushing boys. They turned to face him and he smile, before narrowing his eyes at Kurt. " You neglected to tell me he had you in his arms and you were standing in your room." said Sebastian. " It slipped my mind. Besides he's shown me I can just drop off anywhere and be safe." said Kurt.

" You got very lucky. Not many can trust another person to do that. Did you talk to Mara yet?" asked Sebastian.

" No, but I can do that next hour." said Kiri.

He knew that was Sebastian's hint to tell him he wasn't single. He had a feeling Sebastian ad a similar habit of dropping off into his mind when things got too much. " See you both later, I've got to get back to class." said Sebastian. He turned around and walked out, dragging Puck with him. Kurt grabbed his phone and took it off speaker. He typed out a message and sent it to everybody. They replied. " We're fine with it Kurt. Just like we're fine with Mara." said Nick. Kurt never caught the meaning behind that subtle hint. True to his word, Kiri went to class and flagged down Mara.

Mara looked up with his Navy Blue eyes and stared at Kiri as if he was pray. " Woah, Sebastian sent me." said Kiri. Mara was African american with black hair that fell to just below his shoulder blades.

" Sebastian sent you, why?" asked Mara. " Someone else has a habit of dropping off into their glass case. I'm this person's boyfriend. He has let me close enough to hold him as he meditates." said Kiri. Sudden understanding lit Mara's face and he smiled gently at Kiri. " So, I'm guessing your close to someone Sebastian knows?" asked Mara.

" Yes, quite close." said Kiri. " So what's the problem?" asked Mara. " Sebastian sent me because he said I don't know enough." said Kiri. " That's because you don't. If you don't use your sign or copy someone else's, they will tense and pass out. The person close to you has taken a great risk in letting you close." said Mara.

Kiri nodded and smiled. " Yes, he has. He's trusted me with his past and his sadness. I hold his heart in my hands and I will cradle it as if it were a fragile new born baby." said Kiri. " You have such a high opinion of him. Usually, you judge first and ask questions later." said Mara. " He's the only one I'd trust with my Kitten." said Sebastian. " You've got to stop doing that." said Kiri. As he took a hand off his heart. " I know." said Sebastian. With a smirk.

" You enjoy doing that don't you?" asked Kiri. " Immensely." said Sebastian. " So what are you doing here?" asked Kiri. " I came to ask a question. Since Kiri's boyfriend and I have such a habit of encasing ourselves in our glass cases, I wanted to know if you two would want to sit in the same room?" asked Sebastian. Mara stood and walked up to Sebastian. He smiled and pulled him into his arms. Sebastian relaxed into his embrace and let his head fall into it's place against Mara's neck. " I know how much you risked by suggesting this meeting. I wouldn't hurt someone your close to." said Mara. " Thank you." whispered Sebastian.

Kiri watched their reactions in shock. He knew Sebastian had a heart. He also knew he wore a mask thicker then granite. He knew now that Sebastian's knight in shining armor is exactly what he needed. He gave Sebastian someone to reassure him after he fell apart, someone to hold him and show him it was OK to take down his mask. Sebastian's hand went between Mara's shoulders blades and he lightly tapped his fingers. Mara let go and Sebastian straightened up.

He and Mara turned to face Kiri and he wrapped a possessive arm around Sebastian's waist. " You make a good couple." said Kiri. " Finally someone gets it. They deserve each other." said Haiden. " Kiri, are you coming with me?" asked Sebastian. " Yeah." said Kiri. Sebastian leaned against Mara and nuzzled into his neck before letting go and walking out, Kiri right behind him.

Once far enough away, Sebastian started to speak. " Mara won't hurt Kurt but I warn you now, Kurt will have his mask up." Kiri glanced at him and saw hard look in his eyes. " I take it, though you and Mara are together, you still don't trust anyone with your baby?" asked Kiri. " I will not see Kurt get hurt anymore. Even if he's careful and knew everything, he could still say something he shouldn't." said Sebastian.

" Thank you for trusting me with this." said Kiri. " We'll see. I still don't know if your safe or not. Kiri stopped and put a hand on Sebastian's arm. " I would never stoop to attacking you while your in your glass case. I understand how much of a risk Kurt took in letting me close. I'm not naive enough to think he's the only one with past demons." said Kiri.

For the next few days, Kiri, Sebastian, Kurt, and Mara met up in the music room. True to Sebastian's word, Kurt's mask was up, but his wasn't the only one. Sebastian's was also up and now Kiri knew Kurt went to Sebastian anytime he needed him. He had never seen either one so relaxed as they were now. The two were sitting cross legged on the floor with their respective boyfriend's arms around them. Kiri felt a sense of worth. Sebastian had let him close.

He knew the heart in Sebastian's chest was as fragile as glass, knew he would respect the risk he took in letting him in. Months few by in a whirlwind and before anyone knew it, the date for the annual show approached. The Warblers were down in the music room relaxing. " Puck, you said you wanted to be in the crowd?" asked Thad.

" Yeah, I want to be there in case Artie falls. I know Kira could catch him but," said Puck. " I know. I can't catch him even if I wanted to. There's no way I could make it obvious before the show's over with." said Kira.

" If you can, try to put me in an end seat, so if if have to move I can." said Puck. " Oh, he can. Dustin, the student in class with Kurt, does the seating. Ask him to put you in an end seat." said Artie. " Spying on my classmates?" asked Kurt. With an amused smile. " Maybe." said Artie. Suddenly Mara and Kiri walked in with smirks on their faces. They both made it to their boyfriends and wrapped an arm around their waists, tugging them into their sides.

" So your the mystery man that's made my mother smile so much." said Kurt. Suddenly the meditation session flashed through Kurt's mind and he fell to his knees. Kiri supported his weight and let him lean against his chest.

" It's been you. Your the one Sebastian's been calling to the meetings." said Kurt. He looked at Sebastian in shock. In a roundabout way, he'd met Sebastian's boyfriend. Kiri stood with his arms around Kurt and let go. Kurt walked over to Mara and his face turned hard, his eyes cold. " You hurt him and I will make sure any career options will be nonexistant. You will not jepardize the fragile amout of trust he's put in you. I will not watch him crumble again." said Kurt.

Mara flinched and Nick smiled. That smile could have cracked glass it was so frigid. Puck wondered what idiot was stupid enough to hurt Sebastian so bad. " Blaine. That's why it made me so mad and a wreck when he hurt me. I had seen it done to Sebastian and fell for it myself." said Kurt. There was a gasp in the room and Artie realized it was Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes were wide with horror as he started at Kurt. " You saw him do it. You saw him hurt me. You saw him tear down my barriers." whispered Sebastian. The pain in his voice was as thick as tar. " That's why it hurt worse with me. Because he had hurt my mother." said Kurt. Sebastian's eyes suddenly went blank and he dropped to his knees. Mara controlled the fall and tucked Sebastian's head into his chest without touching his neck. He held him in his arms and waited for Sebastian to reemerge from his mind.

" I'll tell them while you calm down." said Kurt. He moved to the opposite side of the room and the Warblers fallowed. " Why'd we move?" asked Puck. " Because, unlike me, he can't handle people close by him. He feels cornered." said Kurt. " What happened? I've never seen him like this." said Artie. " Blaine hurt Sebastian in the worst way. Far more then just getting insulted." said Kurt. " What did he do?" asked Puck. " He outed Sebastian to his homophobic father." spat Nick. The words tasted foul on his tongue and he wished he could pull the pain out of Sebastian's body. Puck, Artie, and Kiri paled. " Why would he do that, considering he's gay?" asked Kiri.

" Because he knew his father would hurt him over it. His father found him here and chased him all over the school. The reason he transferred to Dalton was because the other school had a severe aversion to gay students. If you were gay, then you needed to transfer, fast. Blaine was at the same school and exposed Sebastian. He ran away but no without scares. His father hurt him physically and Blaine emotionally. He tore at Sebastian's barriers, taunting him with his father supposed love for him. He knew Sebastian would hate for the school to know. Sebastian wears a mask because he has a fear of his father coming back. He's protecting himself. That's why he was surprised Mara loved him." said Nick. Sebastian came to and quietly cried in Mara's arms.

As he held the broken man, he wanted to find his father and ring his neck for damaging such a beautiful person's self esteem. " He never said anything to the rest of you because he couldn't afford for Anderson to find out. Blaine had told his brother something happened to Sebastian and if he heard any talk of someone loving Sebastian, to tell him." said Nick.

They turned back around and watched as Mara calmed Sebastian down and made him relax by rubbing his arms. Sebastian's hands clenched in Mara's blazer in a death grip and he started to explain his past. Everyone listened horrified, as they heard Sebastian's father had hurt him to the point that his ribs were brittle. After he was done, he cried like a baby. He sagged against Mara's chest exhausted. Mara backed up and took Sebastian's face gently in his hands. " Hey, your father hurt you. I will not walk away from you now that I know. You are mine and that will not change. Never doubt my love for you. I will be here when you need me. You have a family, a daughter that cares." said Mara.

" Hey! When did I suddenly become a woman?" asked Kurt. Mara turned to him and Kurt smiled. He looked at Kiri and smiled. " Now I see why you sent him. He needed to know you were human." said Mara. Sebastian lifted his head and smiled. " Thank you. I really got lucky with someone like you." said Sebastian. Mara smiled and Sebastian suddenly felt tired. " It's alright go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere and neither are they." said Mara.

Sebastian's eyes closed and he went to sleep. Mara picked him up and went to sit on the couch. Kiri and Kira picked up their boyfriends and sat down on opposite couches. " He's gone through so much. No wonder he's so careful with who Kurt gets close to." said Puck. " We wouldn't hurt him. Sebastian's became family to us." said Artie. " I'm surprised you and Puck feel that way. Usually someones trying to ruin his singing career." said Nick. He eyed them like a cat with a snake caught in it's teeth.

Sebastian slept for an hour before waking up. His eyes were blurry and frantically moving. Mara's hand suddenly covered his eyes and he relaxed. " Hey, have a nice nap?" asked Mara. " Yes, thank you." said Sebastian. His breathing calmed and Mara removed his hand from his eyes. " Are you alright Sebastian?" asked Puck. He tensed and Puck stood, as did the rest of the Warblers. Kiri and Kira put Artie and Kurt down and went to their spots in the formation. Mara stood and set Sebastian down. Puck was the first one to walk forward and slowly pull Sebastian into his arms.

" You accepted the Warblers as your family. You love Kurt. You never let anyone be there for you. We are your family. We won't hurt you so let us in." said Puck. Sebastian hugged him and shook. Puck let go and passed him down the line. He hit Nick and dropped to his knees. Nick fallowed and held him as he cried like a baby. The protectiveness surged through him in waves and everyone flinched as he glared at the wall.

Sebastian finished crying and Nick smiled. " Thank you." said Sebastian. " That's what I'm here for my Acidic Tongued Doe." said Nick. And suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place. " Your his mother, who he goes to when stressed." said Mara. " Yes, you hurt him your dead." said Nick. Mara flinched again and looked away. " Do you have to intimidate him?" asked Sebastian. " Yes, it comes with the job description. You know I protect my cubs. It's my nature." said Nick.

" So why was Jeff so protective of Kurt? I still don't get it." said Puck. " He and Nick have picked up each others mother hen traits since their a couple. Jeff is like my uncle, while Nick is like a mother bear. Hurt his baby and he'll enjoy tearing the flesh from your bones. " said Kurt. " Thanks Kurt, really." snorted Nick. " When is the show?" asked Puck. " Tomorrow morning at nine." said Sebastian.

" Who will be here?" asked Puck. " Mckinley New directions, coach sylvester, and the school that shunned my mother." said Kurt. " Alright. Kurt your going to have to grab me around the waist." said Artie. He looked down and Kiri walked up to him. " I know you need help. Don't be afraid to ask your brother for help just because I'm here. Your family, I'm just his boyfriend." said Kiri. " Yes. But _you_ are the one that has made Kurt feel safe. _You_ have let him be himself and not wear a mask. So no, you are _not_ just his boyfriend, _you_ are his savior." said Artie.

Kiri laid his hand on top of Artie's and smiled gently. " Thank you." The words were but a whisper, but meant so much to Artie. Sebastian stood there with a smile. " You have a good family Sebastian." said Mara. He walked up behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sebastian leaned back against him. The other Warblers smiled. " Artie, do you know what your singing?" asked Thad. " Yes, Kick In The Teeth by Papa Roach." said Artie.

" Why Kick In The Teeth? Though I'll admit it is a good song." said Kurt. " Because, the New Directions are coming." said Artie. Kurt smiled as h realized why Artie wanted to sing that particular song. " Your a wolf in sheep's clothing. You played the meek and shy character back at Mckinley because you knew you couldn't expose your true self, the one behind the mask." said Kurt. " Exactly, boy is the football team going to be surprised. How are we going to approach that anyway?" asked Artie.

" I'll text the football team and ask Karla if he can watch Sam for me while he's here. He knows a bit about my fears." said Kurt. " How much?" asked Sebastian. " Just a bit. I needed someone I could talk to without paying for it by having Finn or Blaine finding out. The football team have really been sweethearts to me and Artie." said Kurt. Kiri and Kira both arched an eyebrow in their boyfriend's directions. " I swear you two are related." said Puck.

Kira chuckled. " Actually, we're not. Though our names are close." said Kiri. " Kurt, can you text them now? Karla's in study hall." said Puck. " How do you know?" asked Sebastian. " I had class with him. I also had the habit of hanging out with him. He's a pretty cool guy." said Puck. " Good to know you keep tabs." said Kurt. Puck saw the happy smile on Kurt's face and nodded. " I know you want to stay close to them." said Puck. " I do, their the annoying brothers I can't get rid of. You guys are like the classy family members they have to dodge to get to me." said Kurt. " Gee, thanks Kurt." said Sebastian.

Kurt smiled sweetly and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. " Aw fight between mother and daughter." said Puck. As he wiped a fake tear away. " I'd run if I were you." advised Nick. " Why?" asked Puck. " Are you not looking at their murderous stares?" asked Jeff. Puck looked and saw them shaking and the glare they sent his way was enough to melt him down as if they'd poured scolding hot lava on him. He took one look and them and bolted. Sebastian and Kurt were hot on his heals.

" Well, he's not going to get far." sighed Nick. He then turned his attention to Mara. " Seriously, please don't hurt Sebastian. He doesn't need anymore heart break. His father did more the ruin his singing. He called him every filthy name in the book. He doesn't need someone's empty words. I'm amazed he let you close in the first place." said Nick. " I knew something was up when he flinched from me in class. I went to hand him his pen and he flinched so fast. I meant it when I said I wouldn't hurt him." said Mara.

" I leave for five seconds to kill Kurt's annoying brother and you turn mother hen on my boyfriend. The flinching was because my father would hand me something, and before he did, yank his hand away and slap me. I've still not mastered controlling my reactions." said Sebastian. " Maybe dancing would help with that. Does Dalton have a ballroom?" asked Mara. " Yeah, down in the basement." said Kurt.

" How do you know? You've only been here twice and on the upper levels." said Sebastian. " It's a way for me to escape classes and work on my footwork." said Kurt. " Sebastian, later today, would you, Kurt, Artie, and Thad come down to the ballroom?" asked Kiri. " Yeah. How about now since the rest of you have classes." said Sebastian. He turned around and lead the way out of the music room. The Warblers fallowed and split off to their classes.

Kiri took the lead and walked down to the ball room. Artie was nestled safely in Thad's arms. They stopped at a door and Kiri opened it and walked in. Thad walked with Artie to the far side of the room and set him down. Artie's hands clamped down on Thad's shoulders and he smiled gently. " Relax. All I want you to do is work on moving your feet without pain. If it starts to hurt, tell me and we'll stop." said Thad. Artie smiled and they got to work. Artie had to stop about ten times. He stopped after and laid spent in Thad's arms.

" You did good Artie." said Thad. " Thank you." said Artie. The words were slurred and Thad chuckled. " Go to sleep, I'll waked you on the way up the stairs." said Thad. Back over with Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt gasped as he felt hands suddenly cover his eyes. " Relax, it's just me." said Kiri. Sebastian's reaction was more violent and his arm came lashing out. " Easy, it's just me." said Mara. Sebastian crashed to his knees and Mara barely caught him. " I hate this. I shouldn't be affected by him this much." said Sebastian. Mara's arms wrapped around him and he laid sobbing against his chest.

He stopped after a bit and Mara sat back, holding Sebastian's shoulders. " Hey, do you trust me?" asked Mara. The words were spoken softly. " Yes." whispered Sebastian. " I want to try something. If you'll let me, I would like you to close your eyes and dance with me." said Mara. A tremor went through Sebastian's body as he heard this. " Hey, I will not hurt you." said Mara. Sebastian's hands went to his shoulders and he squeezed. Mara looked and saw his eyes were already closed.

Mara helped him stand and Kiri let go of Kurt and went over to the Ipod on the dock. He scrolled through a list of songs and found Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling. It started to play and he walked over to Kurt. Kurt's eyes were closed and Kiri started dancing with Kurt. Mara went slow with Sebastian and he slowly started to relax his tense muscles. He kept his hands on Mara's shoulders and Mara indicated when he wanted him to move by squeezing his waist. They moved in harmony and when Kurt opened his eyes he was amazed at what he saw. Kiri's arms wrapped around him from behind and he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

" He's so calm. He really does trust Mara. I'm glad the others aren't seeing this." said Kurt. " Why? Thad's here." said Kiri. " I know he is, I didn't mean him. The others can corner Sebastian too much. Thad doesn't realize it, but he has a calming aura about him. Because Sebastian and I are so emotionally and physically traumatized, we instinctively go to the person who can protect us. He's one person Sebastian feels safe with. He feels safe with the others but," said Kurt. " Just not at the same level he feels with Thad?" asked Kiri.

" Yeah, it's same with me and Jeff. I feel safe next to the others but not the same as I do next to Jeff. You could say their our safety people." said Kurt. " Safety people?" asked Kiri. " The second ones we can run to besides our mothers. Since Sebastian's mine, it'd be pretty counterproductive." said Kurt. " So who are your safety people?" asked Kiri. " Jeff's mine and Thad's Sebastian's." said Kurt. " So Why is Nick so protective if Thad's Sebastian's safety person?" asked Kiri. " Because, Nick is Sebastian's mother, but if Sebastian was caught and couldn't get a hold of him, Thad's the one he'd go to. He _is_ the one listed on Sebastian's adoption papers after all." said Kurt. They got back to dancing and Kurt once again closed his eyes.

They ended six hours later and Sebastian's eyes opened. He found he had his hands still on Mara's shoulders and Mara had him by the waist. Sebastian's hands came up and he gently took Mara's face in his hands. " Thank you. This was a good idea." said Sebastian. " I'm glad you trusted me." said Mara.

" I do. And I love you." said Sebastian. He kissed him and then let go. Mara suddenly picked up Sebastian and he wrapped his arms around Mara's neck.

Thad stood and walked over. Kurt huddled into Kiri's side and he wrapped his arm around his waist. Kiri did the same and turned to Thad. " We'll fallow you guys up. I need to lock the door." said Kiri. Thad nodded and walked to the door, Mara right behind him. Kiri and Kurt came in last and locked the door behind them. On the way up the stairs, Thad softly called Artie's name. He woke up on the third call and looked up through blurry eyes.

" Come on, lets get you to class." said Thad. He made it to the top and turned towards the others. " I'll text you when class is over." said Thad. He walked away with Artie in his arms. " What class do you have next?" asked Kurt. " Mr. Luna for History." said Sebastian. " He's great. Do you and Mara both have him?" asked Kurt. " Yes. Kurt what do you think of a master shuffle?" asked Mara. " What do you mean?" asked Kurt. " You said Artie likes rock music so why not do a shuffle of them at the show?" asked Mara. " As long as it contents consist of Breaking Benjamin, Imagine Dragons, Thousand Foot Krutch, and Egypt Central." said Kurt.

" I don't know if I have those groups on a shuffle." said Mara. " I do. I'll give you my Ipod and set it up five minutes before the show starts." said Kurt. " Alright. I'll see you at the end of your classes." said Mara. He waved and headed towards Mr. Luna's room. Kiri steered him towards their class room and the day flew by. Sebastian slipped out and went to the office. He came back in record time, seconds before Puck met him at Mr. Luna's door.

" Hey, how were your classes?" asked Puck. " They were good." said Sebastian. Soon the Warblers joined them and they headed off to their rooms. Sebastian stopped at his door and snagged Mara's wrist. " What's up?" asked Mara. " I signed you up to share my room. Your old dorm is still yours though." said Sebastian. He looked down and his grip loosened on Mara's wrist. Mara turned to him and stuck a finger underneath Sebastian's chin, slowly tilting his head up. " Look at me. I'm honored you'd even consider letting me do this. Thank you." said Mara.

Sebastian's lips turned up into a smile and he turned to Kurt. " Is Kiri staying with you?" asked Sebastian. " If he wants to." said Kurt. " I'd love to." said Kiri. They walked to their rooms, respective boyfriends in tow. Sebastian went to bed and curled up on his side in Mara's arms. Kurt did the same. " Please keep your hold loose." pleaded Kurt. " I will. I don't restrain." said Kiri. Gently. He did indeed keep his hold loose and Kurt fell into a relaxed sleep.

The peace didn't last long, as Kurt fell into a violent nightmare. Kiri kept his arms around Kurt as he thrashed, but didn't restrain him. Kurt's fingers wrapped around the watch on his wrist and twisted the watch face right, left, and then right again. Kiri stared in confusion. Back in Sebastian's room. He bolted upright as he heard a shrill alarm go off. Mara's arms were still around him. " Oh no." said Sebastian. He grabbed his phone and called Jeff. " Yeah?" he asked. " Kurt's having a bad nightmare and Kiri slept with him tonight. Come get him, but keep him in the room." said Sebastian.

" What!" yelled Jeff. Sebastian hung up and typed out the word panthers on his key pad. The text was sent and he sent another one to Artie and Puck. " Please wait outside Kurt's door." said Sebastian. He jumped out of bed and ran for Kurt's room, Mara at his heels. He opened the door and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiri turned and looked at him. " Move." said Sebastian. He tone could chip glass is was so cold. Kiri flinched and let go of Kurt. Jeff got there seconds later, and hauled Kiri across the room, to the opposite wall. He kicked the door shut, not knowing he had just slammed it in Mara's face. Sebastian laid over Kurt and pinned him down. He squeezed Kurt's wrists. Once he wasn't thrashing so much, he rocked back on his heels and wrapped a hand around Kurt's neck. He squeezed and then placed two fingers on Kurt's pulse point, rubbing little circles.

Kurt suddenly bolted upright and Sebastian's arms wrapped around him like a snake. He screamed on the top of his lungs and Sebastian held him til he calmed down. " Easy Kitten, it's just me." When the nickname registered, Kurt shook and cried like a baby. He rocked him back and forth. " Now what had you so scared?" asked Sebastian.

" Blaine can get to me. I don't want to be cornered." said Kurt. With shaky breaths. " Your not just saying Blaine. You also include Finn and Hunter." said Sebastian. Kurt nodded and snuggled into his chest.

When Sebastian's hand reached for his phone, Kurt's clamped down on his wrist. " Easy, I'm just getting my phone." said Sebastian. He hit speed dial and put everybody on three way. " I'm sorry Mara. I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep." said Kurt. " It's alright, he's your mother. I'm not mad." said Mara. " Are you guys all there?" asked Kurt. They passed the phone around and all said their names. " Thanks Jeff." said Kurt. " Oh, my pleasure." Kurt snorted as he saw the smirk on Jeff's face. " I'll bet it was." said Kurt.

Kurt's eyes suddenly got heavy and he laid his head against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian shifted and Kurt's hand clamped on his wrist. " Please, please stay. Please, all of you." pleaded Kurt. They all said yes and the ones outside, made themselves comfortable against each other. Kiri did the same with Jeff. During the duration of Kurt's fit, Jeff had his arms wrapped around Kiri and crossed at the wrists. " Sorry I had to grab you like that, but when Kurt calls for Sebastian, it's bad." said Jeff. " How did he call? I didn't see him pick up his phone." said Kiri.

" He didn't. He used the watch I gave him. it's set to go off if he twists the watch face a certain way. Three's for nightmares and one's for any incidents at Mckinley." said Sebastian. " So that's how you came so fast. I knew it was connected to you." said Artie. " Wait, it was you that called me in the music room?" asked Sebastian. " Yeah, Kurt told me, if he ever freaked out, to twist it once." said Artie. " He's good. The first is set to send a text to my phone if he's in emotional distress. The other one sets off an alarm. The alarm goes off on my phone if I'm not in my room. I can set it to go to my phone from my room manually." said Sebastian.

Kurt fell asleep with a mutter of " Mamma, don't leave me." Sebastian sat back a bit and Kurt crossed his arms at the wrist and curled into Sebastian's chest. He turned and Jeff set about stacking pillows behind him. He fell asleep with Kurt in his arms and everyone else fallowed in his wake five minutes later.

They woke in the morning. " Kurt, wake up. Come on Sweetheart." said Sebastian. Kurt moaned and snuggled into his chest. Sebastian chuckled and roused him. " What? I'm trying to sleep here." said Kurt. " Sorry, but did you forget the concert's this morning?" asked Sebastian. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian's face. " Is everyone still here?" asked Kurt. " If we weren't, we wouldn't be sitting here with cricks in our necks." answered Puck. " Sorry, I just didn't want to be alone last night." said Kurt. " It's fine. We understand Kurt." said Thad. " Artie OK?" asked Kurt. " He's fine. He slept in my arms." said Kira. His voice soothed Kurt's worry and he relaxed. " Kurt, though I love holding you, I need to stretch my legs." said Sebastian. Kurt backed and Sebastian slid out of bed onto the floor.

He stretched the stiffness out and relaxed his muscles. He gave Jeff a hand up off the floor and Kiri walked over to Kurt, sitting on the bed. He pulled Kurt into his arms and relaxed. " These nightmares were bad." said Kiri. Kurt shrank in on himself and whimpered. " I'm not mad. I'm here for you." said Kiri. " They hurt me. They loved hurting me. Blaine and Finn loved taunting me. My father hates me." said Kurt.

Kiri rocked him back and forth as Kurt gasped for breathe. " I am not leaving you alone with them. At least one of us with be with you at all times." said Kiri. " You can't guarantee that." said Kurt. " Yes he can. We aren't leaving you Kurt." said Sebastian. " Are you actually standing up for him?" asked Kurt. " Yes ,because this time, he's right." said Sebastian. Kurt broke out of Kiri's grip and bolted. Sebastian tore after him with the Warblers at his heels. " Put me down. You'll be able to move faster." said Artie. " It's alright. You don't weigh much." said Kira. Artie looked down.

" Artie, it's alright. I don't mind. Kurt's your brother and if I'm helping you get to him, then I am." said Kira.

Sebastian's heart was racing as he tore after Kurt. He realized the hallway they were in was one that situated Mr. Luna's classroom. Kurt burst through the door and the class, and teacher, jumped in shock. He ran and dropped to his knees, cringing against the wall. Suddenly he just went limped and Mr. Luna gasped. He rose and walked over to Kurt. He went to touch him before someone's arms were around him and he was getting hauled backwards. Puck let him go and came to his side. He clamped a hand on Mr. Luna's arm.

" Trust me, you do not want to do that." said Puck. It was growled. He knew Kurt didn't want them knowing yet. Sebastian literally slid to a stop in the class room and walked over to Kurt. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He talked softly in Kurt's ear, telling him they were in Mr. Luna's room and that the students were there. Kurt came out of it five minutes later. " It's comfortable there isn't it? I wouldn't mind fixing your hair while your there." said Puck.

" Like it's safe to let you near my hair. But I'll keep you in mind." said Kurt. He smiled. Sebastian and the Warblers smiled as they realized that was Puck's cloaked way of telling Kurt he was fine with it. That he didn't blame Kurt and think he was a coward for hiding in his mind. " You ready to move?" asked Sebastian. " Yeah. Thank you brother." said Kurt. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and picked him up like a baby. He stood and Puck walked to Sebastian's side. Puck placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and turned to the class.

" Please do not shun Kurt for this." said Puck. They walked out, Puck's hand still cradling the back of Kurt's neck. The Warbler's surrounded them in a mass and Artie's hand rubbed circles on Kurt's back.

" What happen?" asked Mara. " We'll tell you, but not here." said Sebastian. They walked in silence for a bit til they were a small distance from Kurt's room. " Kurt, why don't you go ahead and check the walls I though I saw a mouse. They do have big ears and are hard to miss." said Sebastian.

Kurt got the hint and Sebastian's arms dropped. Kurt back flipped out of his arms, turned around, and took off down the hall to his room. He walked in and set he panel. He turned around and waited for them to arrive. " Nice Mr. Crab." snickered Puck. " Watch it." snarled Sebastian. They made it to Kurt's room and saw the door was open.

" Come in and close the door behind you." said Kurt. Kiri walked past him and to the wall. He slide down to sit on the floor. Kurt went over and sat down in front of him.

Kiri pulled him into his arms. They closed the door and made themselves comfortable at various spots throughout his room. Kurt explained his past at Mckinley and as he went along, Mara's face got whiter. After he was done, Mara stood. Kiri let go and Kurt stood. Mara hugged the life outta him. " You didn't deserve any of that. Never think you did." said Mara.

Kurt hugged him back and rested his head on his chest. " Stealing my boyfriend?" asked Kiri. " No, though he is cute." said Mara. " Thanks but I am his." said Kurt. Mara let go and Kurt walked to the wall and disabled the soundproof coating. " Can you go grab their uniforms?" asked Sebastian. Nick nodded and opened the door. He walked out and down to the music room. He grabbed their uniforms and walked back out. He made it to Kurt's room and passed them out. Thad took his, Artie's, and Kira's.

They smiled and went to their respective dorms. " Thank you for trusting me." said Mara. As he walked out the door. Kiri fallowed him and that left Sebastian still in the room. Kurt went to him and stepped into his mother's arms. " I trust them. I love Kiri." said Kurt. " You got lucky. He loves you. I didn't mean to make you think I was against you earlier, I just meant he was right." said Sebastian. I know that now." said Kurt. He was embarrassed about his reaction.

" You deserve love Kurt. We got our angels." said Sebastian. He squeezed before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Kurt walked into his bathroom and got ready. Everyone in the school had en suite bathrooms. They took two hours to get ready. When they finished, they met up outside Kurt's room. When he walked out, the Warblers gasped as they saw his hair. " Kurt?" asked Puck. " Relax, your not seeing things. I use an odorless hair gel in my hair and it makes it turn color and shorten." said Kurt.

His hair fell in a graceful wave to the middle of his back. It was chocolate brown. " It lightens it also. As I explained to Artie, it was dangerous to be yourself at Mckinley." said Kurt. Sebastian slung an arm around his shoulders and lead the way to the music room. " Very nice touch." said Sebastian. " A less stiff one too. Since it's odor less, Blaine never knew I used it." said Kurt. They made it and Kurt set up his Ipod on the dock.

They went and hid behind the curtain til people started filing in. First came the students of Dalton, then Mckinley, Jenifer High School, and a few extra's from all the schools. No one saw the man in the corner. Nor did they see the man in the shadows with a predatory, almost savage look in his eye.

Sebastian went out and did the introduction. The first ones up were Artie and Kurt. Thad set Artie down and Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist. Artie's hand rested on his shoulder and they walked out. The Dalton academy students gasped as they saw his uniform. They made it to the microphone stands and Kurt murmured under his breathe. " Papa Roach number 6." Artie smiled as he heard the beginning. He and Kurt sang in harmony, glaring all the while at the New Directions and the staff that came along. At the end, Artie stepped away and bowed. He slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and they walked back stage.

Thad was waiting with a wide smile. He picked up Artie and set him back in his chair. He bent down and slowly, gently, messaged the needles of pain out of Artie's legs. " That was beautiful." said Kira. As he kissed Artie. Puck went up next, singing Who we Are by Imagine Dragons. He went and sat down in the crowd next to David. Artie went up again, this time solo. When he finished Demons by Imagine Dragons, he suddenly cried out and swayed on his feet. Puck was out of his seat and running down the isle. He threw himself onto his hands and vaulted over the stage. He landed gracefully and caught Artie as he went down. He crashed to his knees and stopped Artie from hitting the stage. " You and I have got to stopped meeting like this." said Puck. With a smile. Mara came out and carried Artie back stage.

They all cycled through, singing their songs, and Sebastian was the last one up, singing Tears Of An Angel by Ryandan. He suddenly felt Mara's arm around his waist and the song abruptly changed to Hurricane by Thirty Seconds To Mars. There was a standing ovation and Sebastian's smile was wide.

All the Warblers came out and bowed. Artie came out with Kurt and bowed. Kurt made sure he didn't loose his balance. They stepped off the stage and went to socialize as Sebastian carried Artie back stage. " You did very well. I've never heard anyone's voice that strong." said Sebastian. Artie smiled as he set him down and wheeled him out. He made it to the other Warblers and the football team came up with Karla holding Sam's wrist in a death grip.

" Nice job Artie. About time you stuck it to those snobs." said Karla. " He's right you were really good." said Casey.

The room went deathly silent, then chaos irrupted like someone throwing a steel battle ax through glass. " Artie! How could you not tell us you sang?! We could have used you!" screamed Rachel. " That's the key ' used me.' I am not your chess piece. " said Artie. " Adema number 2." said Kurt. Artie started singing Betrayed Me by Adema. The Warblers joined in as back up while Kurt and Puck joined Artie. They finished and Artie gave the coldest smile they'd ever seen.

" Missing me Kurt?" asked Blaine. Kurt choked and turned around. He bumped into Sebastian.

" Breathe, I know it makes you gag. Relax."said Sebastian. " Your in love with Sebastian?" asked Finn. " Did you not see me have Kurt's despicable father sign the adoption papers?" asked Sebastian. " And he's supposed to be your stepbrother." said Puck. " You What!" said a voice from the corner.

" Hello father." said Sebastian. Suddenly the Dalton Academy students surrounded the Warblers in an arch.

His father walked forward and stopped. " Well, you've been busy." said Jeremy. " He has been, you don't have a problem with that, do you?" asked Mara. As he walked up and wrapped a possessive arm around Sebastian's waist. The Warblers paired up with their boyfriends as Jenifer High School gaped.

Mr. Schue gaped along with everyone else. " He was supposed to be mine!" yelled Hunter. He stormed up to Sebastian and went to grab his wrist.

" Touch him and my foot will be on your throat." said Nick. As he stepped up and caught Hunter's wrist in an iron grip. His nails dug in to Hunter's wrist and he fell to his knees. He looked up a Nick and recoiled harshly when he saw the narrowed eyes. Nick growled and Hunter felt like he was about to be torn apart by a bear.

The New Directions stared in shock. No one moved for a long time. Then they all slowly started backing up.

" Thanks." said Sebastian. " No problem." said Nick. " See I told you, mother bear." said Kurt. " Yeah yeah, stop gloating brother." Puck. " Yes, well done Mr. Smythe and his twin." said Leo.

" Your his what?" asked Finn. " He's Kurt's brother." said Jeff. He sighed as he heard the annoying comments. Kiri tightened his arm around Kurt's waist and smirked at Blaine. " Puck don't smile, it make you look nice." teased Kurt. " And I'm not?" asked Puck. Artie snorted and Kira smiled.

" It's been Puck this whole entire time?" asked Cooper. " Playing Blaine's good little watch dog I see." drawled Kurt. " Really, the role fits like a glove." He glared at Cooper and wanted to be sick. " You!" said a sudden voice. The other schools whirled around to face a snarling mother. " Stay away from my boys! This is my school! You've hurt them enough!" yelled Gena. " Who are you to tell us what we can't do? You don't run this place." said Sylvester.

" Wrong Ms. Snip. I do run it." said Gena. She stripped Sylvester with her tongue as if she was a child waiting to be scolded.

" So who is this guy?" asked Jeff. " He's my lawyer." said Sebastian. Kurt smiled as he saw a familiar face. " Mr. Kessy." said Kurt. " Hey, I seen you've been busy. I also see your in good hands. Could you ask your mother to stop glaring at me?" asked Mr. Kessy. " Your what?!" chorused everyone, but Dalton students. " Are you three still doing your gymnastics?" asked Mr. Kessy. " Yes." said Kurt. " Care to demonstrate?" Kurt nodded and walked back to the stage, Puck and David behind him. Kurt muttered. " Naruto's Main Theme."

Suddenly instrumental music was blaring through the speakers as Kurt and the other two went all over the place. Finally Kurt and Puck threw themselves, up into the air, and off the stage. They landed in their boyfriend's arms.

" Very smooth." said David. The crowd was slack jawed. All except one. " You did well Ethan." said someone. The sudden chorus of " Mr. Luna?!" rang throughout the room like a tidal wave. " Thanks." said Puck. Everyone's eyes bulged as they looked between Mr. Kessy and Mr. Luna.

Mr. Kessy stepped into Mr. Luna's side and he wrapped an arm around his waist. " You love him?" spat Mr. Schue.

" Yes." said Mr. Kessy. " Good for you Mr. Kessy." said Kurt. " That was really good Kurt." said Burt. Kurt recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Kiri let go and stepped away. Sebastian stepped around Kurt and stood in front of him. " Kurt, relax we're all right here. We won't let him near you." said Sebastian.

" Just keep him away from me." whispered Kurt. His voice was thick with pain. Kurt sunk to his knees and Puck came to stand by his side. Kira picked up Artie and set him down next to Kurt on the floor. The Warblers stood behind Kurt in support. Karla let go of Sam and they all knelt down in front of Kurt. Sam fallowed and smiled when the football team didn't pull him back. " I may go to Mckinley, but what they did was down right cruel. They had no right to hurt you like that Kurt." said Sam. " Thank you. At least someone semi cares." said Kurt. Sam winced and bowed his head.

He knew Kurt would never trust him again, but he didn't blame him. He was a witness to Kurt's pain and did nary a thing about it. He knew Kurt didn't trust easy and had scared him beyond repair. " Hey, do you guys have a song called Keep Holding On?" asked Casey. " Yeah, pod switch." said Dustin. He heard a click and said the song title. It started and the Warblers filled the space. The football team filled in and their voices were in harmony.

They finished and Karla stood. He pulled Kurt up and into his arms " They are your family, but we will always be your brothers, no matter where you reside for school. We will always be here for you." said Karla. " He's right Kurt. You'll always be the annoying sibling that yells his head when you mess up a flip." said David. Karla let go and Kurt's head whipped around. David stepped through the football team and Kurt ran at him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and he smiled. " It's good to have you back." said David.

" Why's Kurt so relaxed? He's usually not like that, even with the football team." said Artie. Kira picked him up in his arms and he wrapped his arms around his neck. " It's because David is Kurt's other safe person. How do you think he and Puck got together. They both loved Kurt like a brother and hated seeing him go through pain. I don't know how many times he's fallen asleep on Bear Cub." said Sebastian.

" Spill." chorused Kiri, Kira, and Mara. " That's David's nickname. It's similar to mine. Code names if you will, for when Kurt needed something and couldn't call us by our real names." said Puck. Kurt was almost asleep in David's arms and they all smiled. " Kurt, wake up." said David. Kurt mumbled something and Sebastian burst out laughing. " Wow Kurt, only you could think of something like that." said Sebastian. In between his chuckles.

Mckinley occupants just couldn't seem to close their mouths. Gena smiled. " Hope your happy. You stole three good students." said Blaine. " I am nobody's chess piece." growled Artie. " We'll escort them out, personally. Take care of Kurt and yourself Sebastian." said Karla. Blaine snickered. " Like he has feelings." said Blaine.

Suddenly a heavy pair of steel heeled boots were tap dancing a neat rhythm on his feet. The person got done and gave him a positively sour smile. " I'm so sorry, I just got these and had to break them in." said Kurt. Karla grabbed Blaine's arm and hauled him out of the room.

The rest of the football team didn't move. Karla came back and grabbed Sam next. The rest then began to move and started take each Jenifer High School student out. By the time they were done, an hour had passed. The only ones left were Mr. Luna, the Warblers and the football team. And of course, Leo. They stood there staring at each other til Karla came back in. Sebastian quickly crossed the room and hugged Karla, resting his head on his shoulder.

" Thanks." said Sebastian. Karla hand ran through his hair and he smiled. " No problem. You know I'd do anything for you." said Karla.

Sebastian relaxed as he felt Karla's arms come around him. " Good to see you smiling Brother." said Karla. " Aw, a nice talk between two ill-tempered cats." said Casey. David chuckled. " What do you mean?" asked Kurt. Sebastian shrank in Karla's chest. " We actually are related. Karla is my brother and not by adoption. My mother hid him from our father at an early age. He didn't know she even had him, as she had hidden away well before he was born." said Sebastian. He backed up and turned around. " So that explains why your so close to Kurt. Looks like your theory doesn't just apply to us Kurt." said Nick.

The football team smiled as they saw Sebastian's relaxed state. " So did they know?" asked Artie. As he looked at the football team. " Yeah, they had to in case I needed to run over here. I was the one who kept stopping Blaine's advances on Sebastian. He kept trying to admit his love like he did with Kurt." said Karla. " So your saying, the football team knew you were brothers before we did?" asked Puck. " Yeah, I knew they were a safe group to tell when I realized Karla trusted them. He's as careful as I am." said Sebastian.

Karla let go and stepped back into Casey's arms. " So how are you two together?" asked Kurt. Karla smiled and Sebastian's eyes narrowed. " He's not your child." he warned. " I know I 'd like to not get mauled for touching a tiger's cub thank you." said Karla. " Come on, Sebastian's not that bad. He wouldn't hurt you for it." said Dustin. All the Warblers arched an eyebrow along with the football team. The Dalton Academy students were in awe of the students in front of them. They were so different out of class.

" Gena, is it possible for me to transfer here?" asked David. Softly. " Yes, I'm assuming you want the adults none the wiser?" asked Gena. " Yes, I'd like to not get the hassle. Their as adamant about me playing football, as they are about banishing the gay students out of the school." said David. Gena walked to the door and stopped. " Boys, do remember Mr. Luna does have class with you." said Gena. Sebastian's and Kurt's faces went ashen white and in a matter of seconds, they fell backwards. Kiri and Mara just managed to catch them and dropped to their knees behind them. They laid them down on their backs and sat down next to them.

They picked them up and cradled them in their arms. Mara took his hand and rested it on Sebastian's neck. He smiled sadly as he felt the slow pulse. He reached over and felt Kurt's neck. " What did he do?" asked Kiri. As he looked at Mara. " Their trick at a high level. This is the other reason he sent you to me and waited to tell Kurt. Sebastian taught him how to safely black out. They learned to picture a blinding white flash and let their bodies fall backwards. They are going to freak when they realize we caught them. They're used to having to do things on their own. I'm amazed Sebastian's let Karla this close. He doesn't know anything about the pain or their trance habit." said Mara. " Are you serious?" asked Puck.

Mara nodded and suddenly his eyes narrowed. " Keep him in line. He is not ruining their progress." said Mara. " I wouldn't let him, boyfriend or not." said Puck. The Warblers all stared at the two. Kurt suddenly jerked and the Warblers moved to surround them. They hummed a low note and Kiri looked down at Kurt. " Take it easy, it's just me. I caught you before you fell." said Kiri. Kurt looked up at him with blurry eyes.

Sebastian's eyes opened and he gasped. " Easy, did you really think I'd let you fall?" asked Mara. Gently. Silent tears ran down Sebastian's face as he cried. Mara rocked him back and forth as Sebastian's lips muttered, " I can't tell him, I can't tell him, he can't know." Mara's hand covered his eyes and he kept shaking. " He doesn't have to know. When your ready, tell him. or if you need to, ask Nick." said Mara.

Kurt looked at Kiri and smiled. " Thank you." he whispered. Kiri smiled. " Are you both alright?" asked Mara. " Yeah, thank you." whispered Sebastian. Mara smiled gently and they both stood, their emotionally battered angels in their arms. Mara set Sebastian down and quickly wrapped an arm around his waist as he saw his knees buckle. Kiri did the same with Kurt. Artie looked at the two, a question in his eyes.

" Their muscles are weak. When they black out, it's like trying to use your muscles after two weeks in bed. This happens every time they black out. It's dangerous if someone saw besides you guys." said Mara. " What would happen if someone else saw?" asked Artie. " There's an alarm on Sebastian's watch that goes off if he taps the watch face twice. I have a blue tooth that I wear when I know he's had a spell. If he has another one, then I can hear the alarm go off without alerting the class if something's wrong. Sebastian hates attention." said Mara.

Puck stared at them in shock. " What would happen?" asked Puck. " Somebody would try to move him and he'd scream." said Mara. " He's the only one I trust to know about my meditation. That is why I sent you to him." said Sebastian. As he looked at Kiri. " I'm glad you did. Are you really OK with them knowing so much?" asked Kiri. " Yes. They're family to me. They've shown me I can trust them." said Sebastian. " And we've tamed his leading habit." said Jeff. " Huh?" asked Artie.

" He used to have a sever control issue. Because his father kept him under his control, Sebastian had a fear of being in someone else's control. Even if a teacher yelled and said come to my office, he'd buck and run. It broke our hearts. So when I heard him singing in the shower, I asked for him to be put as the Warbler's leader. That way he could learn to be in control. He had less to fear then and began to trust us. That was the only aspect of Sebastian's past that we knew of." said Nick.

Kurt looked at him with tears in his eyes. " Aren't we a pair." said Kurt. In a watery voice. Mara moved behind Sebastian and grabbed his shoulders. Kurt went to Sebastian and he opened his arms. Kurt cried and the others smiled sadly. Kiri moved and went to stay a bit away from Kurt. Sebastian's hand went through his hair and Kurt slowly calmed. Sebastian let go and Kiri's arms wrapped around Kurt from behind. He slowly walked backwards and stopped.

The Warbler's singing slowly died down and the football team stared in shock as they saw Kurt and Sebastian standing. " Are you both alright? We saw you fall." said Karla. " We're fine." said Sebastian. " We have our moments. Their perfectly normal." said Kurt. Puck walked up and hugged Sebastian. " Yes they are, but you shouldn't have them." murmured Puck. Sebastian hugged him back and fell to his knees. He cried. Puck controlled the fall so it was gentle and let him cry into his neck.

" You've grown on me Sebastian. At first I didn't know what to think of you. But then you helped Kurt. You gave him someone to rely on, to trust, to come to if he needed to cry. You've have given me someone to go to if I needed someone. You don't deserve this pain." said Puck. " I don't matter so why do you care?" asked Sebastian. Sadly. Puck sat back and Sebastian bowed his head in shame. Puck stuck a finger underneath his chin and tilted his face up. " Look at me?" he requested softly. " You do matter. You are family to the people in this room. The warblers love you and your a classmate to the other students, minus the football team." said Puck.

" But I'm," Karla flinched as he was faced with the Dalton Academy student's glares. " You do not know him so back off." said Puck. Puck helped Sebastian stand and Mara wrapped an arm back around his waist. " Well, it's official. Your now a student." said Gena. As she walked into the room. Kurt squealed and launched himself at David. He caught him and smiled. He put Kurt down and Kiri wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. He slowly walked backwards and stopped.

" I know there are things I don't know about Sebastian. I accept that and am here when he needs me." said Karla. " We'll walk you guys out." said Nick. His voice held an under tone of steel and Casey nodded. He wrapped an arm around Karla's waist and turned around. The football team stood behind him and the Warblers cut to the front. Puck and Kiri walked next to Kurt and Nick and Thad walked next to Sebastian. They walked out, using the main hallways instead of their usual route. They made it to the front of the school and the football team turned to them. " Thank you for having us. Also, don't be afraid to call us if you need us." said Casey.

They walked out and Kurt turned to Sebastian. " Do you want me to say something to them?" asked Kurt. " Please, the last thing we need is Hunter and Andersen's brother knowing about all this. Though, I doubt they'd tell." said Sebastian. Kurt nodded and walked away with Kiri. Once out of sight, Kurt used the back hallways to get to the music room. He walked in and the students turned, as did Mr. Luna. " Are you really OK?" asked Dustin. " Yeah. Mr. Luna, since you and Mr. Kessy are together, does he know anything about Dalton Academy?" asked Kurt.

" No. that was one rule that he and I both agreed on. Never to tell the other about the school's layout or issues going on with their school's student. I would never betray anyone's trust like that. You know, Gena knew when I applied here, that he and I were together. She jumped down my throat and said if any of her students were mentioned to Mr. Kessy, that she'd fire me in two seconds flat. Besides, it'd be violating my clause if I mentioned anything about this school or students to him. but again, I would never hurt the students like that." said Mr. Luna.

Kurt smiled and then shrank into Kiri's side. " Please don't say anything about what you hear or saw. I told them you could be trusted, but sometimes, I don't know." said Kurt. " We wouldn't hurt you or anyone else like that. Ms. Gena made us each take an oath when we applied to be students here. That was to keep our mouths shut and not tell anyone outside the school about what we'd heard from another student. The teachers didn't need to know unless the student asked us to tell him or her, and even then it was in a soundproof room." said Cody.

Kurt sighed in relief and gave a pointed look at Mr. Luna. " We'll get him back out to his class room." said Dustin. Mr. Luna nodded to Kurt and walked past him, the students behind him. Kiri turned around and walked out behind the students. They used the back hallways and made it back to the others in record time. " Is everything alright with them?" asked Thad. " Yeah, they understand and Mr. Luna isn't gonna pry." said Kurt. David whirled around with a hand on his chest. " How'd you get here? I didn't see you walk up." said David. Puck and Artie chuckled.

**A.N. The expression, 'I thought I saw a mouse and it had big ears which were hard to miss', is Sebastian's way of telling Kurt he doesn't want to discuss it in the hallway. Someone could overhear. Also, the terms, ' their trick at a high level' and 'their trance habits', are referring to their habit of retreating inside their minds. Hope you like it, Itachikitsune.**


	5. Chapter 5

" Your gonna have to get used to that." said Artie. " Why?" asked David. " Because," said Puck. With a chuckle.

" They do it a lot." David walked over to Puck and hugged him. " I've missed you." said David. " So have I. Oh how I've longed to be back in your arms." said Puck. " Oh, how cute that sounded. Like a line from a poem." said Kurt. Puck looked down with a blush. " Seriously, more potensional then that. You're your own person and his boyfriend. If he can't accept you as you are, then that's his problem. You'll always be a Warbler, reguardless if he's your boyfriend or not." said Sebastian.

" Thanks, but hopefully he will." said Puck. " When your ready, you have a lot to tell him." said Kurt. Puck nodded and curled into David's chest. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up. They turned as one and saw Dustin. He walked up to Thad and kissed him. After a moment, he stepped back. Everyone stared in shock. " Did not see that coming." said Sebastian. " Of course not. He doesn't know about Artie, but I guess I should tell him." said Thad. Artie buried his head in Kira's chest and he gave a pointed look to Thad before walking away. " Excuse me for a sec." said Thad. Dustin let go and Thad walked off behind Kira.

He stopped in one of the hidden hallways and turned to face Thad. " Can I take him?" asked Thad. He handed Artie over and Thad held him. " I didn't tell him because I didn't think he needed to know. I didn't want to put you in danger of getting targeted if Andersen's brother heard us talking." said Thad. " So you aren't ashamed of me?" asked Artie. " Oh sweetheart no. I was never ashamed of you." said Thad.

He turned Artie around and he buried his face in his chest. He cried and Thad and held him. Artie cried himself out and sleeply wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. Thad chuckled and walked down the hall. Kira put a hand on his arm and Thad looked at him out of the corner of his eye. " Please don't walk away from him for Dustin, it'd ruin him." said Kira. " I would never do that. He comes first, Dustin second." said Thad. Kira smiled and removed his hand. They joined the others and Dustin's eyes widened as he saw the way Thad was carrying Artie.

" You really care for him." said Dustin. Kurt choked and leaned into Kiri's side with a mutter of " More then you know." Dustin looked at him with an arched eyebrow. They all walked towards their rooms and Thad looked at Dustin. " Do you mind keeping your old dorm?" asked Thad. " No, it's fine." said Dustin. He smiled at Thad and looked at Artie. " Can you tell him I'd never hurt him?" asked Dustin. " Sure." said Thad.

He walked away towards his dorm. " David, your rooming with me." said Puck. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Puck's waist. " Puck, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Nick. David dropped his arm and Puck slowed down and walked next to Nick. " I know your together, but can you keep what you know about us to yourself?" asked Nick. " Yes." said Puck. " Can I have your phone for a sec?" asked Nick. " Why?" asked Puck. " Because I need to program it." said Nick.

Puck gave it to him and he spent the rest of the walk to Puck's dorm programming it. " Here ya go." said Nick.

" What did you do?" asked Puck. " I set it so when you get a call from one of us, our ringtones play. It's also set for branch calls. It's like when Kurt was in his room and all of us were outside. I used just mine and put it on speaker so you could hear. But you can dial all our numbers at once and hear as if we're on three-way." said Nick.

The Warblers as one, stopped at Puck's dorm and he slipped to the front. He turned to them. " I'll see you in the morning." said Puck. " Please, don't come knocking on my door." said Kurt.

He shuddered and Puck nodded. He opened his door and beckoned David in ahead of him. " Goodnight everyone. And Thad, don't let Dustin get close to Artie. He has a major claustriphobia of people. He can't stand when someone suddenly starts to get close to the people who care about him." said Puck. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. The Warblers turned around and scattered to their dorms.

" Sebastian, I'm coming with you tonight." said Mara. " Alright, Kiri, are you staying with Kurt ?" asked Sebastian.

" Yes." said Kiri. They walked the rest of the way to their rooms and Sebastian's hand snagged Kurt's wrist. " Call if you need me." was all he said before he walked into his room and Mara shut the door behind him. Kiri went into Kurt's room with him and they shut the door. They crawled into bed and Kurt snuggled into Kiri's chest. They went to sleep, Kurt with a smile on his face.

In the morning, Kurt woke up with a moan. " Tired?" asked Kiri. " Yeah, I wish we didn't have class today. Can you hand me my phone?" asked Kurt. Kiri did and Kurt dialed a number. In Puck's room, he moaned when his phone went off. David chuckled and handed him the phone. When Puck saw the name on the screen, he bolted upright. David still had him in his arms and stared at him in confusion. " That says Kurt right?" asked Puck.

" Yeah why?" asked David. Puck listened to the song that played and tears suddenly came to his eyes. David turned him around and tucked his head underneath his chin. " Hey, let it ring. You can call him back in a sec. Now, why are you crying?" asked David. " Because, that fits how Kurt has seen me til now perfectly. He's always been afraid of me." said Puck. He cried and David just held him like he so desperately needed. After ten minutes, he stopped and David handed him the phone. Kurt's ringtone was playing again and he answered. Back in Kurt's room, he shared a scared look with Kiri as the phone kept ringing. " I'm sure he's fine." said Kiri. As he held Kurt and leaned against the pillows.

Kurt glared at him and held the phone up to his ear. He sighed in relief as he heard Puck answer. " Sorry, I just had a crying moment over your ringtone." said Puck.

" Can I come over there real quick?" asked Kurt. " Yes please." said Puck. " OK, see you in a few." said Kurt. He hung up and looked at Kiri. " I'm sorry, what was that about being fine?" asked Kurt. Kiri let go and Kurt jumped out of bed. He ran for the door and it slammed behind him as he ran out. **( A.N. Kiri could hear the phone call since he was holding Kurt.)**

Sebastian awoke with a shout as he felt the walls shake. Mara growled and held Sebastian still as he jerked. " It's alright, it's just me." said Mara. Softly. He talked Sebastian down from a near panic attack and suddenly heard Sebastian's phone go off. It was blaring Angels by Within Temtation. Mara grabbed the phone and answered.

" Hello?" asked Mara. " Put it on speaker please." whispered Kurt.

" Sebastian, Kurt's on the phone." said Mara. Softly. " I am so sorry for slamming the door. Kiri just said something that made me mad." said Kurt. Sebastian held his hand out for the phone, even though it was on speaker. " What did he say and why are you running?" asked Sebastian. " Puck was crying because he heard my ringtone and you'll have to ask him." said Kurt. " Your going down to his dorm aren't you?" asked Mara. " Yeah. I'll call you when I'm done." said Kurt. He hung up and ran the rest of the way down to Puck's door.

He knocked and walked in. He crossed the room to Puck and he squirmed out of David's arms. He got out of bed and Kurt hugged him. " Why were you crying when I called you?" asked Kurt. " Call me." said Puck. Kurt did and smiled sadly as he heard his ringtone. " Oh, now I see why." said Kurt. His ringtone was Lion by Rebecca St. James. Kurt hugged him and Puck fell to his knees. " I don't know if I can do this." said Puck. " Sebastian was right. If he can't accept you, then that's his loss." said Kurt. **( A.N. Both songs mentioned are Kurt's ringtones.)**

" Kurt, let me have him please." said David. Kurt nodded and David took Kurt's place on the floor. " Puck, I need to go talk to Sebastian. You can't go to classes like this." said Kurt. " What? You can't actually sign me out of classes." said Puck. Kurt gave a smile and walked out, shutting the door beind him. He ran down to Sebastian's room and knocked on his door. " Come in Kurt." was heard and he opened it, walking in. " Shut the door." said Sebastian.

Kurt smiled as he saw Sebastian laid sideways against Mara's chest with his arms wrapped around him and legs curled underneath. Kurt shut the door. " Go ahead, you have ten minutes." said Sebastian. And Kurt did. He ranted and spat like a duranged cat. " I can't believe he hasn't asked him what's wrong yet! How could he not?!" yelled Kurt. Sebastian chuckled at some parts and Mara just stared.

Suddenly Kurt whirled around and Sebastian threw him his phone. He caught it and made a group call. " You did not just throw him your phone." said Mara. In shock.

" No, I threw him a poisonous snake." said Sebastian. Mara looked at him, eyebrow twitching. " Come on, if I didn't think he'd catch it do you really think I'd toss him my phone?" asked Sebastian. Mara arched an eyebrow. " Calm down Mr. Fluffy Viper, our phones are indistructable. Nick gave us each one as a birthday present." said Kurt. " Hey Kurt, what's up?" asked Jeff. " Get comfy, he's going to rant again." said Sebastian. And Kurt did.

After he was done, they all just sat there stunned, in their respective dorms. " Remind me never to ask him to give a speech in class." said Thad. " Oh thanks a lot. Can you guys go talk to David please?" asked Kurt. " Sure, we'd love to." said Artie. Kurt looked at Sebastian's smile and winced. " I see horns Sebastian. Leave him alive please. And is there any way Puck can be signed out of his classes for the day?" asked Kurt. " What's going on?" asked Mara. " He doesn't know if he can trust David." said Kurt. " I noticed you didn't call Kiri." said Sebastian. Kurt's voice turned cold. " I didn't. It's really none of his concern." Sebastian's eyes narrow and Mara looked down.

" I suggest you don't anger Sebastian today." said Nick. " Alright, all of us need to be getting ready for class. Jeff, can you go grab Kiri out of my room please? I don't want to be in there with him." said Kurt. Jeff clicked the off button and stormed out of his and Nick's room. Kurt, Sebastian, and Mara heard Kurt's door slam against the wall and muffled shouting from Jeff. They waited a few minutes before Jeff knocked on Sebastian's door. Kurt whistled and he walked in. " He's out and I'll watch him for the day. Your accessory on the wall can be set to lock the door, just so you know." said Jeff. He walked up to Kurt and hugged him. He turned to Sebastian and smiled.

" Aw, snug as a bug in a rug." said Jeff. " If I wasn't so comfortable where I was, I'd kill you for that." said Sebastian. Jeff snickered and walked out. Suddenly a rubber ball was flying towards Kurt's head and he had to duck. " Hey, watch it! I am not your target." said Kurt. " You really think I'd hit you with a rubber ball?" asked Sebastian. As he arched an eyebrow. " Seriously, are you sure he's not your daughter? Because you act like a bunch of girls." said Mara. Kurt stuck his tongue out and turned away. Sebastian chuckled and Kurt's lips turned up in a smile.

They heard a muffled shout and a crash. Kurt dialed Jeff's number, laughing the whole time. " What?" asked Jeff. Sebastian's hand beckoned for the phone and Kurt tossed it to him. " Smooth Jeff, you do not have a chance to become a dancer at this rate." said Sebastian. " Your the one who threw ball at me. Could you have aimed a bit higher?" Kurt snickered into his hand and Mara kept his over his mouth. " Yeah, if you wanted me to hit your head." said Sebastian. He hung up and Artie chuckled. He suddenly cried out in pain. " I'm putting the cream on his legs." said Kira. " He let you do it?" asked Kurt. " Yeah, one step at a time." said Kira. " I'm glad he trusts you. Don't blow it. Now, we really have to get ready." said Kurt. " See you. Meeting up in front of your room or Sebastian's?" asked Thad.

" Mine." said Sebastian. He then hung up and Kurt smiled at him before walking out. He went into his room and got ready. All the students had an en suite bathrooms. It wasn't long before Kurt heard a knock on the door. Seconds later, a text came in his phone. It read, mouse in cage, and he sighed in relief before exiting his room. He stood next to Sebastian as he faced the Warblers. " Don't forget we need to stop at the office." said Kurt. **( A.N. Mouse in cage, is referring to the fact that Jeff has Kiri with him.)**

" We didn't. Do you want to go with Artie?" asked Thad. " Sure. Have fun in class." said Kurt. As he pushed Artie off down the hall. As soon as he rounded the corner, the Warblers turned on Kiri like a pack of wolves. " Leave him alive, I still love him!" yelled Kurt. Artie looked at Kurt and laid his hand on top of his. " Kurt, in your rant, you never told me why you were so mad. You told the others though." said Artie.

Kurt explained and Artie's face grew hard. " So why did Thad ask if you were walking with me?" asked Artie.

" Because he knew I'd want to switch classes and be with you today." said Kurt. " You can do that?" asked Artie.

" Yes." said Kurt. They made it to the office and Gena grabbed the door for Kurt. " What can I do for you boys?" asked Gena. " I wanted to know if Puck can be signed out of his classes for the day?" asked Kurt. " Yes, is he emotionally unsettled with his boyfriend transffering here?" asked Gena. " Yeah, he's still not used to being himself after having to hide at Mckinley." said Kurt.

Gena nodded and looked at Artie. " Kurt's with you I take it?" asked Gena. " Yeah, I hope it's not too much trouble." said Artie. Gena knelt down and took Artie's face in her hands. " Nonesense, here if you need to get away, you can. I've had to talk to some boys personally." said Gena. " Why do I suddenly feel scared for every boy that's got a rude boyfriend?" asked Artie. Gena chuckled and stood. " Run off to class you two, and bring Puck and David to the office when you see them please." said Gena.

They waved and walked out. They went to class and Thad smiled as he saw them. The day went on well, until Kiri got a phone call in Mr. Luna's study hall. His face got redder til he was out right blushing. " Can I step out into the hallway?" Mr. Luna nodded and he stepped out. He came back in five minutes later, a sad look on his face. It got to lunch and the Wablers walked in and sat down. " Kiri can I talk to you please?" asked Puck. " Sure, I've already gotten mauled more then once today." said Kiri. He stood from the table and walked to one of the hidden hallways to the music room. " Artie was right. You shouldn't have said that to Kurt." said Puck.

" Why? I don't get it." said Kiri. " Because, you never tell Kurt something about someone. Let him find out on his own." said Puck. " Alright, I get it, I messed up!" yelled Kiri. Kurt silently walked up behind Kiri and caught Puck's eye. He motioned to turn Kiri around and Puck grabbed him. He spun him around and Kurt stepped up, wrapping his arms around him like a snake. " You care so much for other people but never let them help you. I'm here for you too. We're equal." said Kurt. He sunk to his knees and Kiri cried.

He cried for the pain he had seen Kurt go through, the insecurity in Sebastian's eyes, and the fear, the pain that Artie's face can't help but show when he walks too long. He cried at all the unfair pain. The world had dealt these boys a cruel blow. He cried himself to sleep and Kurt went to sleep right after he did. Puck stayed there and slumped against the wall. When an hour went by and they heard nothing from Kurt or Puck, Sebastian stood. " I'm gonna go find out if their OK." said Sebastian. The others nodded and he walked off in the direction they had gone.

He saw them by the wall and smiled. He walked back out and sat down. " Their fine. Let's just let them sleep until the end of lunch. Kurt always did have an internal clock." said Sebastian.

Artie chuckled and looked up when he heard Nick's chair scrape against the floor. " Sebastian, do you want me to talk to Karla?" asked Nick. " If you wouldn't mind. I want him to know, I just can't tell him myself." said Sebastian. Mara turned him and tucked Sebastian's head underneath his chin. He ran his fingers through his hair and he relaxed. " And that's fine. I'm sure Nick's just dying to talk to him." said Mara.

" If your glaring at him on my behalf your meeting a brick wall." said Sebastian. Mara blushed as he was caught.

" Well, I'm gonna go get your brother." said Nick. He stood from the table, keys in hand, and went to his car. He drove out of the parking lot the same time Kurt, Kiri, and Puck woke up and walked to class, the rest of the Warblers in tow. He made it to Mckinley an hour later and parked his car. He got out and saw the football team tossing a football back and forth.

Somebody fumbled, and the ball went flying his way. When it slapped into his hand, he smirked as the football team whirled around. " You guys really have to stop doing that." said Casey. " But it's fun." whined Nick. Casey chuckled. " Your here to talk to Karla right?" asked Casey. " Yeah." said Nick. Just then, Karla came running across the field.

" Your the only one here so it must be something good." said Karla.

Nick chuckled and then his face sobered. " Semi. Sebastian wants you to know what happened in his past, but can't tell you himself, so he sent me." said Nick. Suddenly, Nick heard choking and looked up. " What is someone from Dalton doing here? And holding a football no less. It's not like he can throw." said Finn. " Can you catch." asked Nick. Finn nodded and walked down the bleachers to the ground. Nick realized why he had made the comment a second later. The board of education was sitting in the bleachers, watching them.

Finn made it a good distance from Nick and beckoned for the ball. Nick whipped the ball and it slammed into Finn's open hands. He slid back a few feet and gasped. Nick's next sentence was cold. " I'm sorry, but I do know how to throw a football. You might want to think before you insult me again." Karla stared in shock at Nick. " Let's go. We are not having this conversation here." said Nick.

Karla fallowed him to his car and got in. They drove in silence til an alarm suddenly went off. He saw the flashing red letters and skidded to a stop in his spot in the back parking lot of Dalton. He got out and grabbed Karla's wrist. With his other hand, he made the necessary calls. " Gena, we have a problem. Kurt's father fallowed me from Mckinley and I think he intends to sneak in. Can you meet him at the door? Can the rest of you get to your dorms for now? Jeff knows how to use the numbers on the wall." said Nick. He hung up and made it to the doors as Gena slid to a stop in front of the doors. Nick nodded to her and darted past, heading straight for his dorm. ** (A.N. Numbers on the wall is referring to the panel on the wall that makes the room soundproof.)**

Back in class, Kurt's face turned ashen white and Puck caught him as he fell out of his desk. Just then, Sebastian slid to a stop inside the classroom and walked over to Kurt. " Listen to me, we can stop this, but you need to calm down and we need to get to your dorm room." said Sebastian. He spoke calmly and Kurt smiled. Puck helped him up and Sebastian's hand grabbed his wrist. " Do you mind?" asked Sebastian. " No, go ahead. I'll see you all later." said Mr. Luna. Sebastian nodded and darted out. Puck fallowed, a small smile on his face.

They made it to Kurt's room and Sebastian went in. Kiri was already there and Kurt cuddled into his chest. Nick made it to his dorm and ran in, shutting the door behind him. " Jeff did you?" Jeff nodded and smiled. " Why did that alarm go off in your car? Why are you freaking out so much?" asked Karla. " Let me tell you a story." said Nick. As he cuddled into Jeff's chest. His arms wrapped around him and they were sitting on the bed.

And for the next three hours, he explained Sebastian's horrible past. While he was doing that, Gena intercepted Burt at the door. " And where do you think your going?" asked Gena. She was positively livid at the man standing before her. " Listen lady, my son is here and want to see him now!" yelled Burt. " Excuse me? You have the audacity to fallow one of my students from Mckinley, back here, try to barge past me, and you want me to let you near Kurt?! Over my dead body!" said Gena. He recoiled back at her hissing, but held his ground. " I want to see him!" he yelled. She sneered at him and pulled out her phone.

She dialed Sebastian's number. " Please put me on speaker." said Gena. Back in Sebastian's room, he shared a confused look with Mara. " Go ahead, we can hear you." said Sebastian. " Kurt, would you come down with Sebastian to the office and sign a restraining order against your father?" asked Gena. " But I already did." said Kurt. As he shrank into Kiri's chest. " I know you did Sweetie, but this is a different one." said Gena. " Yeah, I'll be right down." said Kurt. She hung up and grabbed Burt's shirt. " Your coming with me and when I'm done with you, you'll wish you never hurt Kurt in the first place." said Gena. Coldly.

Nick heard his phone go off blaring, This Is War by Thirty Seconds To Mars and smiled. " Yes Sebastian?" asked Nick. " Please put me on speaker and call the others." said Sebastian. Nick dialed and put the phone on speaker. " We're here." said Thad. Everyone called out. " Gena wants me to take Kurt down to the office and sign a restraining order against his father." said Sebastian. He waited a total of five seconds before everyone exploded. " Is she nuts? Start walking down there we'll meet you in five." said Artie. Nick hung up and Jeff removed the soundproof coating. They ran out of their room and down the hall. Soon the others joined them and they ran in formation down the hall.

Sebastian heard their footsteps coming up fast as Kurt was shaking in his arms. ** ( A.N. Kurt is cradled in Sebastian's arms.)**" Relax, our supports coming in the form of a heard of bulls." said Sebastian. Kurt gave a watery laugh and snuggled more into Sebastian's chest. His arms wrapped tighter around his neck. They made it to the office and walked in. Gena's eyes watered as she saw the way Kurt was shaking in Sebastian's arms. He set him down as the other Warblers, David, and Karla filed in behind him. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and tugged him into his side.

Gena handed out the restraining order to Kurt and he read it over. " For the property? He wasn't actually dumb enough to try and get past you was he?" asked Kurt. As Sebastian read over his shoulder, his mouth dropped. " Do you have a pen?" asked Kurt. She handed him one and he signed. She took it and set it in front of Burt. He signed and handed them back. She waved them out and they left the office. They watched as she dragged him, by the shirt, out the door, and to his car. He drove away and she walked back in. " I'm sorry about that." said Gena.

Kurt nodded and Sebastian steered him away, down the hall, towards his dorm. The Warblers fallowed and Kurt smiled as he saw Artie in Kira's arms. " I'm glad your letting him." said Kurt. They made it to Sebastian's dorm and the others scattered to theirs. Mara, Sebastian, Kurt, Kiri, and Karla walked into his room and shut the door.

Kurt went and curled up on the floor in Kiri's arms while Mara went and sat down next to them. " Sebastian, I am so sorry you had to go through that. That man is a jerk for what he did to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." said Karla. Sebastian visibly shrank back and crumbled to his knees. Karla slowly walked towards him and knelt down. He pulled Sebastian into his arms and a choked sob made it past his lips. Sebastian lost the iron control over his body and sobbed. They sat there holding each other, sobbing their hearts out for the other's pain.

They cried themselves to sleep, holding onto each other for dear life. They woke up an hour later and Sebastian tensed. " It's just me, it's Karla." said Karla. " Why are you still here? Why aren't you looking at me in disgust?" asked Sebastian. " I would never blame you for our father's misdeeds. This was not your fault. It will take a long time for you to trust me and I respect that." said Karla. " Your not supposed to care." whispered Sebastian. " But I do. I will not watch you suffer in silence anymore." said Karla.

Sebastian burst into sobs. They were harsh and wracked his body. " That's all I wanted. I wanted my brother back. I'm tired of hiding, so tired." sobbed Sebastian. " I'm here and I not going anywhere." said Karla. As he rocked him back and forth. " Your making a big promise." warned Mara. " And I intend to keep it. I will not walk away from him. I didn't before and I won't now. I will always be here for him, even if it's in the shadows." said Karla.

" Finally, someone who won't hurt him." whispered Kurt. Karla looked over and saw Kurt had tears in his eyes. Sebastian relaxed and Karla smiled. Sebastian stood and stepped around Karla. He opened his arms and Kiri stood with his arms around Kurt. He let go and Kurt walked into Sebastian's open arms. " If he hurts you he's mine." mumbled Kurt. Into his chest. Sebastian chuckled. " Don't worry, you have first pick if he does." Sebastian squeezed once before letting go.

Suddenly Kurt's phone went off blaring, Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships. Kurt chuckled as he saw who's ringtone it was. " Yes David?" asked Kurt. Amidst his chuckles. " Can you hand the phone to Karla please?" asked David. " Sure." said Kurt. He handed Karla the phone and he put it up to his ear. " Are you sure you can be trusted not to break his heart?" asked David. " He's my brother, how could I break his heart?" asked Karla. Mara came up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. " He trusts you enough to let you know about his past and then you go and say he was wrong ,that it didn't happen. That would break his heart. Did I give you a good enough image?" asked David.

Karla winced and Sebastian chuckled. " Can you hand me the phone?" asked Sebastian. Karla did and he put it to his ear. " Thanks for the defense Bear Cub." chuckled Sebastian. " Not a problem. Can I come by later?" asked David. " Sure, I'm sure your brother wants to see you." said Sebastian. Kurt looked at Sebastian and he smiled.

" You didn't actually do what I think you did, did you?" asked Kurt. " I need to talk to Mr. Luna. Mara, are you coming with me?" asked Sebastian. Mara nodded and they walked out, Karla and Kiri at their heels.

" You did, didn't you?" asked Mara. " Yep, but Kurt doesn't know that." said Sebastian. Mara wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist with a chuckle. " Oh my little Vixen." said Mara. They made it to Mr. Luna's classroom and knocked on the woodwork. " Ah, what can I do for you Sebastian?" asked Mr. Luna. " Sorry we had to run out earlier. It was an issue with Kurt's father." said Sebastian.

Karla looked at Sebastian in shock. He went to say something and a hand was suddenly on the back of his neck.

" Don't say a word." warned Puck. The whole class's faces darkened. " He didn't hurt him did he?" asked Max. " No, Gena made him sign a restraining order. He can't step foot on Dalton's property or touch any students from here. Since he fallowed Nick back from Mckinley, he's in danger of getting hunted down my lawyer." said Sebastian. " See I told you, restraining order happy!" yelled Artie. The whole class chuckled. " Hey guys." said Dustin.

" Hey, what'd we miss?" asked Artie. " Not much, he just started the History lesson." said Max. " Alright, we just have to drop him off at the entrance and we'll be back." said Sebastian. Suddenly they heard a squeal. David chuckled in Puck's arms and lightly elbowed Sebastian.

" You didn't tell him, did you?" asked David. " No, I left him in my room to come here and talk to Mr. Luna. It looks like he figured it out." said Sebastian. The Warbler's cleared a space and just in time, as Kurt came barreling through. Sebastian turned around just in time and Kurt slammed into him, knocking him to the floor on his back. Kurt's arms had wrapped around Sebastian's neck as he went down. " You actually did do it. How the school would've flipped." said Kurt.

" True, but they didn't have to know I adopted him. They just needed a mailing address." said Sebastian. " Your evil." said Kurt. " I know." said Sebastian. With a smirk. Kurt laid his head on Sebastian's chest and the class smiled. " Why is Kurt hugging Sebastian?" asked Dustin. Kurt tensed and Sebastian's hand went to the back of his neck and squeezed. " Relax, we knew he was going to ask. If you don't want to tell him, we don't have to." said Sebastian.

" We might as well, I just don't want Artie getting hurt." said Kurt. " Kurt, we don't have to tell him just for my sake. I told Artie the same thing. He thought I was ashamed of him." said Thad. " He thought what?!" asked Kurt.

" Breathe Kurt, your going to burst a lung by the way your huffing." said Sebastian. " We are not telling him!" hissed Kurt. Through his teeth. " Then we won't, simple as that. Now could somebody please help me up? I'm getting squished." said Sebastian.

Puck came up and offered Sebastian a hand. " Kurt, are you clingy?" asked Puck. Kurt nodded with a blush and buried his face in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian's arm wrapped around Kurt and he gave Puck his other hand. Puck grabbed his wrist and pulled Sebastian up and clear off the ground. They landed and Sebastian's arm tightened around Kurt so he would fall backwards. **( A.N. Puck is asking if Kurt wants to stay in Sebastian's arms.) **

" Thanks." said Sebastian. " No problem, I know how to throw my weight around without it being dangerous." said Puck. Sebastian sent him a grateful look. He knew Puck was referring back to his comment about Kiri pulling Kurt's arm out of joint. Sebastian dropped his arm and Kurt turned around. He snuggled into Sebastian's side and they walked out. David sent a look to Nick and then Karla. He got the hint and everyone rearranged themselves so Karla was in the middle, and Sebastian, Puck and Kurt were outside the circle, a few feet back.

" I know it wasn't Kurt's fear." said Puck. " No, it was mine. That was my father's favorite pass time, pulling my arm out of joint. I didn't want to see Kurt go through that type of pain. The way Kiri had him, he was a second away from pulling his arm out of joint." said Sebastian. With a shudder. " You have a high pain tolerance don't you?" asked Puck. " Yes, but it's really dangerous because I have to check myself if I injure myself because I could bleed out." said Sebastian.

Puck looked at him. They walked the rest of the way to the entrance and stopped. The Warblers split and Karla walked up to Sebastian. Kurt stepped out from underneath Sebastian's arm and into Kiri's. Karla walked up to Sebastian and hugged him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him in turn, and snugged into his chest. " It's good to see you smiling little brother." said Karla. " Hey! Exactly who's the elder sibling?" asked Sebastian. " I am and you know it. Anyway, I will always be here for you. Never doubt that." said Karla. " He's an elder alright." mumbled Kurt. " Hey!" yelled Karla. Sebastian chuckled and Karla let go of him. " I'll be seeing you Sebastian." said Karla. He then turned around and started for the door. " Um, Brother, don't you need a ride back?" asked Sebastian.

Karla's eyebrow twitched and Sebastian busted out laughing. " I'm sorry, but the look on your face is priceless. Come on I'll drive you. Kurt, you coming?" asked Sebastian. " Sure, I'd love to." said Kurt.

" Drive safe you two,I do not want to be scraping your remains off the road." said Nick. They all grimaced. " I don't know weather to feel insulted or loved." said Sebastian.

**( A.N. Here's chapter five, again. I'm sure most of you are wondering why it's getting published again. I missed quite a few corrections. Hopefully this is the last time. Hope you enjoy, Itachikitsune.)**


	6. Chapter 6

" Did you already know you had a twisted mind?" asked Kurt. " Yes, I'm quite proud of it. It's kept him alive hasn't it?" asked Nick. " Sure." said Kurt. Sebastian lead the way out to his car and Kurt got in the back seat. Karla climbed in the passenger seat and they were off. " Thanks for watching Sam." said Kurt. " It was no problem. He's not a bad guy, he just needs to learn to be more observant." said Karla.

They drove in silence for a bit before Kurt's phone went off, blaring, White Rabbit. " Yeah Artie?" asked Kurt. " What's the chance Mckinley's gonna notice a parade of cars?" asked Artie. Kurt's head whipped around and he gasped. " What are you doing?" asked Kurt. " I left somethings in my locker. I figured I might as well get them now." said Artie. " Their fallowing us." said Sebastian. As he kept his eyes on the road. " Bingo. Artie wants to get somethings out of his locker." said Kurt.

" He_ does_ know their not going to take this well right?" asked Sebastian. Kurt put his phone on speaker. " Yeah I know. But I'm not a student there, so they'll live." said Artie. Kurt heard a beep. " Artie, I'm clicking into another screen, Dustin's calling." said Kurt. He took the phone off speaker and clicked into another screen. " What's up Dustin?" asked Kurt. " Hey, do you know what those uniforms mean? The ones Nick gave to you, Artie, and Puck?" asked Dustin. " Hold on." said Kurt. He clicked into another screen and put it on speaker. " Can you guys hear me?" asked Nick. " Loud and clear." said Kurt.

" What they mean is your family. Only a hand full of people get those uniforms. They have the navy blue trim instead of the red." said Dustin. " So that's what they mean!" said Artie. " You really mean a lot to them. Those uniforms are proof. Only the students from Dalton know exactly what they mean." said Dustin. " Did you forget my brother's in the car?" asked Sebastian. " No, I'll let you go. Enjoy the drive." said Dustin. He hung up and the rest chuckled. " He's a sweetheart." said Thad. " Aw, have you fallen in love?" asked Kurt.

" Your mean. Sebastian, scold him." whined Thad. " OK children, stop fighting. I'm trying to drive." said Sebastian. Karla chuckled. They made it to Mckinley and pulled over. " Thad, do you have Artie's chair?" asked Kurt. " Yeah, I always have the extra one in the trunk. There's one in the music room and the main one he uses in his room." said Thad. " See? I told you he was prepared." said Kurt. Gently. They got out and Sebastian locked the car.

" Use your remotes." said Sebastian. Kurt walked around and picked up Artie from Kira. " Thanks I'm talented, but not that talented." said Kira.

" Thanks Kurt." said Artie. With a blush. " You know I don't mind." said Kurt. Thad pulled out Artie's chair and Kurt set him down. Kira pushed Artie's chair with Kurt on one side and Puck on the other. They walked towards Mckinley and the school board gaped. " What are Dalton students doing here?" asked a man.

" Don't worry, they won't be here long." said Blaine. As he cracked his knuckles and tried to look menacing. " You really need to take lessons on how to be scary, cause really, your failing." said Artie. " Do you mind if I and a few others go to get your stuff?" asked Kurt. " No, go ahead." said Artie.

" Sebastian, your coming with me." said Kurt. " Why?" asked Sebastian. " Because I'd like you to." said Kurt. The Warbler's broke formation and Kurt ran out with Puck, David, and Sebastian, at his heels. Blaine stood there and Kurt smirked. David ran ahead and stood behind him.

Puck ran and stood in front of Blaine. Kurt suddenly threw himself onto his hands and vaulted off the ground. Puck crouched low and sprang up, throwing himself into a back flip, and straightening his legs at the last second so Kurt had something to land on. **( A.N. Puck lands in a handstand at the end.)** Kurt pushed off and turned himself so he would fall sideways. David caught him and he spun around with Kurt in his arms.

Kurt braced his hands on David's shoulders and he spun around one more time before setting Kurt down. " Kurt, if I didn't know you so well I'd have a heart attack." said Sebastian. He ran for Puck and used his hands for a foot hold. Puck bolted upright and the momentum sent Sebastian flying. He vaulted over Blaine and landed in a crouch. He straightened up and fallowed Kurt and David. " Show Off!" yelled Artie. Across the field. " Thanks!" yelled Kurt.

Artie crossed his arms with a pout and mumbled under his breathe. " He doesn't do that often does he?" asked Karla. As he saw the way Kurt had jumped over Blaine. " Yes, every chance he can. Kurt begged Sebastian to take a class with him so he had someone to pit himself against as far as skills go, so Sebastian did. Sebastian likes to mess with Kurt and he enjoys seeing him have fun. Sebastian would die before admitting he actually enjoys it himself." said Nick.

" Why are you telling me this?" asked Karla. " Because, I'm starting to like you." said Nick. Karla got a big grin on his face, until Nick crushed it with a sledgehammer. " Starting to. That _does not_ mean I like you." said Nick. " Hi, I thought you guys wouldn't be back here again." said Casey. The Warblers moved so they were behind Artie's chair in an arch. " We weren't going to be back here, I just left somethings in my locker." said Artie. The football team sat down on the grass and had a nice chat with the Warblers.

Back with Kurt, he ran down the familiar halls and slid around the corner. He made it to Artie's locker and did his combination with a few flicks of his wrist. " And how do you know Artie's combination?" asked Sebastian. " He gave it to me because he needed me to put his hair gel in here." said Kurt. With a pointed look at David. He opened the locker and saw a single tube on the shelf. He pulled out his phone and dialed Artie's number. He cushioned it between his shoulder and cheek as he read the tube. " Hey Artie? There's only one tube here." said Kurt.

Artie's eyebrows scruched up in confusion. " There should be a full bag there." said Artie. " Well there's not, I mean unless you have a gyme locker." said Kurt. Artie froze. " Kurt, I wouldn't have a gym locker." said Artie. " No, but Finn would. I'll call you back in a sec." said Kurt. He threw the phone and ran towards the boys locker room. Sebastian caught the phone and put it up to his ear. " Does he even know how to pick a lock?" asked Artie.

" Knowing him, yes." said Sebastian. Kurt slid to a stop in the locker room and went to Finn's locker. He pulled out the seemly innocent hair pin and picked Finn's lock.

It poped open and he reached into his locker. He grabbed the bag and opened it. There were tons of tubes and plastic containers, ones that Coco Butter might come in. he closed the drawstring on the bag and relocked the locker. He replaced his hair pin and ran out bag in hand. He turned the corner and stopped in front of Sebastian, David, and Puck. " You didn't." said David. As he looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled sweetly and ran out them behind him.

" He did." chorused Artie, Puck and Sebastian. " Do I even want to know how you did it?" asked Artie. " Hair pins with pink and silver phoenixes on the end come in handy." said Kurt. " How did you manage to buy those? Finn or his sidekick would have seen you." said Artie. " I had to. I went to Crystal Accessories and bought two sets. Because they look like hair pins, nobody suspects anything. I had to have some way of getting my stuff out of Finn's locker. He didn't need to know _how_ I did it." said Kurt. " I know. I'm not judging you Kurt." said Artie.

The three made it to the field and Blaine stood there with about ten of the football team. " Great, my tormentors are back." sighed Kurt. Puck laid a hand on his shoulder. " What do you need?" Kurt smiled back at him.

" Someone to catch us. I don't think it's a good idea to try landing with them that close." said Kurt. Puck nodded and pulled out his phone. Suddenly Mara's Kiri's, Nick's, and Jeff's phone's went off, blaring Hey Brother all at the same time. They read the text message. It read, we need someone to catch us. Kurt's friends are back. They all looked and sure enough, there they were. " What are they doing here? Their not even students here." said Karla.

" Artie, catch!" yelled Kurt. " Like he can. He's not even here." said Blaine. " What did you see in him?!" asked Artie. Blaine turned around and ran face first into the guy. " Smooth Anderson!" yelled Sebastian. " Your mean." said Kurt. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow. " Hey, at least I took dance lessons." said Sebastian. Kurt whipped the bag like it was nothing but a tennis ball and it sailed over head. Artie caught it and smiled at Blaine's shocked look.

" Just because I'm in a wheelchair _doesn't mean_ I can't do certain things for myself." said Artie. Kurt and the others got close and threw themselves onto their hands. They pushed off and vaulted over Blaine. At the last second, they flipped over so they were sideways. Nick, Mara, Kiri, and Jeff caught them in their arms and then set them down.

" Now that's what I call teamwork." said Kurt.

" I told I don't mind catching you." said Kiri. As he put his hands on Kurt's waist. Kurt's arms wound around his neck and he kissed him. Mara did the same with Sebastian and he just sighed. " Don't even think about it." said Nick.

" No worries." chuckled David. Puck pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Suddenly all you heard was choking. They let go of their respective boyfriends and snickered.

Karla just gaped. " Your just full of surprises aren't you brother?" asked Karla. Sebastian chuckled and Karla hugged him. " Whenever you need me, don't be afraid to call." murmured Karla. In Sebastian's ear. He let go and put a hand on Kurt's arm. He turned to him, eyes cold. " I will never hurt him. He deserves better then that. Too many people have hurt him already and I will not be one of the heartless jerks that does." said Karla. " And that's all he needs." said Kurt. Karla let go and they all walked to their cars.

" What was that all about?" asked Casey. As he came and stood by Karla and watched them get Artie settled into the car. " Just some brotherly issues." said Karla. Casey rested a hand on Karla's arm and squeezed. " Thanks." said Karla. Back with Sebastian's group. They drove away from Mckinley, wicked smiles on their faces. " The looks on their faces." chuckled Kurt. They drove the rest of the way to Dalton in silence and pulled in the back parking lot.

Kira got out and picked up Artie. They locked their cars and walked in. They went to Kurt's dorm and sat down.

" Why did you have so many plastic containers?" asked Kurt. " Because, the glass ones kept getting broke. This way if they get stolen, I don't have to worry about shattered glass and wasted cream." said Artie. " What is the cream for" asked David. " It's for when Artie finishes his duets with Kurt. His muscles tense and he can't stop it, so he has cream for after wards." said Thad.

David nodded and Kurt suddenly hugged him. " Thank you for the help." said Kurt. " Your family to me, as are the rest of you. I didn't mind." said David. Kurt snuggled into David's arms and went to sleep. Everybody relaxed and eventually fell asleep in their brother's arms.

These were Kurt brothers. These were the people that would die to save him. These were the people who would save Sebastian from his emotional pain. The students would rise to Sebastian's defense and shield Kurt from further emotional pain if his demons were to resurface. This was Sebastian's Pride and Kurt's family.

**A.N. This is the last chapter of Kurt's Family And Sebastian's Pride. I hope you like it, Itachikitsune. I Would like to thank Rexicakes for her awesome support. Check out her profile, she's got awesome stories. **


End file.
